The Diaries of RAB
by redbone135
Summary: Did Snape ever have a close friend? Where did Sirius go as soon as he got out of Azkaban? Where is Draco currently hidineg? But most importantly: Who is RAB? This story is set in the marauder era, but ends shortly after the sixth book.
1. A Shattered Wine Glass

Ok, so in this story I'm using a lot of different theories about many different things. I support some of these, like Snape's innocence. But other theories I'm using I don't support, like who RAB really is and Pansy Parkinson's parentage. Anyway, I love reviews, just please no flames. I also like to hear and collect interesting theories about the seventh book so if you have any feel free to share. (When I say interesting I mean something like "Dumbledore is a phoenix that was reborn from the flames in his funeral pyre." I do **not** mean "Voldemort will die.")

**Prologue**

"You killed him!" Harry accused.

"That I did, but I'm no murder, or at least not in cold blood," Snape informed the troubled boy.

"You killed him!" Harry stated again, this time throwing his fist.

Professor Snape caught it and noticed the locket sticking out of the fist.

"What is this?" Snape said tugging it away.

"It's a locket! Why would you care, you're a death eater!" Harry yelled, wishing Snape would let go of his fist so he may throw it again.

"Boy, how can I prove to you that I didn't want to hurt him?"

"You can answer this for me: What do you know of RAB, whoever destroyed this horcrux is on my side, and if I can find him we might be able to work together," the boy said.

"RAB, now there's a topic I know much about. First thing you should know is she's a girl, and second is that she isn't on your side. Regina Berlinson has her own side, I was once on it, but I left her there alone," Snape sighed.

"Your quiet good at leaving people!" Harry accused.

"No, I didn't leave her, she pushed me away, Reggie was always good at pushing people away."

**Chapter one- **

My friends were boring me for the time being, so I had escaped. I was indulging myself in my latest hobby: watching the strange quartet of friends. It was like bird watching but with four guys instead of birds.

Sirius was staring at his empty wine glass, trying to refill it. It was his latest homework, and he was enjoying it more then any other assignment. Of course his teacher had figured it would be too hard, and at the most he would have only been able to fill it up two times while still getting some practice in. His teacher had been wrong. He was on his seventh glass, and it was becoming harder for him to practice without spilling wine all over his lap.

"It's amazing your still sober," Remus said putting a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Without taking his eyes off his wine glass Sirius responded, "It's amazing you're not fat."

The boys didn't do much, but just watching how their individual characters painted a much larger picture was amusing to me.

I watched Peter try to steal a piece of Remus's chocolate only to be stopped, and Remus didn't even have to look away from his book. All the while James sat quietly sketching in his history book, who knew what he was drawing, but my guess was Lily Evens, or something to do with quidditch.

I sighed and continued to sketch in my own book. I was recording things I'd picked up about them, but not in a creepy way. Each day I worked on different sketches of the four boys. One boy was repeated more then the others though.

I drew the perfect roundness of the glass, and tried to capture the intense glare in his eyes, but in my sketch he didn't look focused, just frustrated.

"HA, that's not wine. It's scotch!" Peter said in pure glee, watching Sirius lose his ability to think straight right in front of our eyes.

"It's alcoholic," Sirius said, shrugging and downing the entire glass in one gulp.

"Why are you watching them?" Malfoy said in his usual icy tone

I started. I didn't know I had been being watched myself.

"Would you believe I was practicing legilimency?" I asked.

"What's James thinking?" Malfoy asked, still unbelieving.

"He's thinking about how he's worried about how much Sirius is drinking, and trying to break the glass with his mind," I lied.

"Sure he is," Malfoy said, still unbelieving.

Just to drive my point home I shattered Sirius's glass with my own mind. Luckily James was so involved in his drawings, or maybe he was used to Sirius breaking things, whatever the case, he didn't look up. Remus looked startled as he tried to clean what I could only assume had been an apple martini off the pages of his library book, and Peter burst into animated hysterics.

Sirius looked confused but his mind was too far-gone on his fifteenth alcoholic drink to care for too long before he began to bug James about his drawings.

"Wow, your good," Snape breathed.

"Sure she is," Malfoy said, still watching me suspiciously, "Berlinson, we were headed out to see Tom, wanted to know if you were coming." I hated the way Malfoy, one of my best friends, talked to me. When he said 'are you going?' it normally meant 'your going.'

"No, I've been feeling a bit sick lately, I think I'll go to bed early," I said, really not wanting to see Tom.

"Whatever," Malfoy said walking away.

"It's such a shame, you know how Tom favors you," Snape said.

"Is it just me, or has Malfoy changed a bit since he started listening to Tom?" I asked.

"It's not just you…but at least he's not as…well…you know," Snape said smiling as he walked off.

"Yeah, he's not as carefree, happy, nice?" I guessed.

To be fair I didn't lie to Malfoy completely. I decided to head to bed early, or I would have been in bed early if I hadn't taken and alternate route back to my dorm. One that passed the Gryffindor common rooms.

I sent a wine glass up to the boys' dorm with a small note that simply read: From RAB. I perfectly imagined the glass with a big dog carved into the glass chasing it's own tail around the glass. I don't know if it came out as perfectly as I imagined it, but I hoped he would enjoy it as much as he had enjoyed the last one I broke.

Then I went back into my dorm where my roommates Narcissa and Patricia sat waiting. Now Cissy I liked, she was one of my best friends, but Patricia was…well I didn't trust her. She could be nice to have around, but I wouldn't leave her alone with my boyfriend if my life depended on it, not that I had much going on in the boyfriend department. The closest I got was a creepy, but popularly persuasive stalker named Tom. And a crush that as far as I can remember I had never once said more then hi to.

"Where were you, Tom was looking for you?" Patricia asked, hardly interested.

"We told him you were in the library, but would be back soon," Cissy said.

"Well, if he comes by again I'm not here," I said burying myself head first in my blankets and pillows.

"No problem. If you want I'll even keep him busy, some say he only likes you, but I can fix that. It's not that hard to forget a skinny little girl with frizzy hair," Patricia said. Yep, us Slytherin girls are bitches.

"Fine, do what ever you want, I'm just not here," I muttered.

"Hey, Regina! Are you up there?" Tom called up the stairs.

I shook my head no.

"Promise you'll introduce me to your blonde friend?" Cissy asked.

"Deal," I whispered.

"She's sick. Please don't wake her up. She said she thinks she caught the flu or something, and I think she had one to many butter beers at lunch," Cissy yelled down the stairs.

"I want to talk to her!" Tom yelled back up. Apparently he didn't care for my own well being.

"The poor thing would sleep through a tornado, just let her rest, you can talk to her tomorrow," Cissy insisted.

"No, now!"

"That's my cue," Patricia said, standing up from here bed, "But only if you do me a favor. Your introducing Narcissa to Malfoy, I want to meet your other friend, what was his name again?"

"The only guy you haven't made out with?" Cissy guessed.

"Yep, that's the one! What was it?"

"Severus?"

"No, it was like Snape or something," she said.

"That's Severus," I corrected.

"Is his first name like Snape or something?"

"No, Severus is his first name."

"Then why do they call him Snape?"

"Goodness, Patricia, don't have kids," Cissy said pushing Patricia out the door.

"So, why not Tom?" Cissy asked once Patricia was gone.

"It's Tom, would you date him?"

"Probably…. Ok, so if not Tom, then who?"

"It's not important, you probably wouldn't know him…"

"Ok, so he's either a Gryffindor, or younger," Cissy said laughing

"He's not younger…"

"Oh, don't tell me it's Potter, please say it's not Potter," she begged

"It's not Potter," I offered

That seemed to be enough because she turned around and went back to her bed. I fell asleep shortly after that, and was troubled with dreams of a giant black dog chasing its tail.

Ok, that's my first chapter, I hope it was ok. In my opinion I think the last chapters are better then the first ones, but that's a matter of opinion. I will try to have the next one up by Monday.


	2. Lord Voldemort

See, I promised it would be up before Monday. That chapter didn't take very long at all. Anyway, I know I messed up on the age difference between Voldemort and the other characters, but my story wouldn't have worked if I hadn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter two**

The nurse didn't buy it. She told me I wasn't sick, and sent me to lunch. I joined my friends at the Slytherin table where Tom automatically made three kids move down some seats so he could put his arm around my shoulder, if it had been any other guy I would have punched him, but you didn't punch Tom, not any more.

He had been a nerd for all his years at and supposedly before Hogwarts. But in his seventh year he had begun studying dark magic, and I suspect that he had used some dark charms to magic himself up some friends. Now you couldn't put a finger on him without his 'friends' attacking you, unless, like in my case he wanted you to.

"Hey, Regina, I was thinking and I decided I don't like my name, it's a mudblood name, so I was thinking something like Lord Voldemort. What do you think?" Tom asked.

"I don't like it. I think Tom is better," I said putting my sandwich in my mouth.

"Hmmm, I know I want it to be lord something…" he trailed off. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner tonight, it's Friday, we can sneak off into Hogsmeade."

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight, in fact I'm busy for this whole weekend," I lied.

"Doing what?" Tom asked, he was very possessive.

"She's going out with me on Saturday," Cissy suggested.

"And we're studying together tonight," Severus offered.

"And what about Sunday," Tom asked.

"She's hanging out with us," a deep voice said from behind.

The whole Slytherin table turned to see James and his group staring into Tom's eyes. Remus had his nose buried in his book as usual, and Peter looked about as nervous as a rat being chased with a broom. Sirius was looking the most uncharacteristic, refusing to look up from the ground while James stared Tom directly in the eyes.

"My girl isn't going anywhere with you…I don't believe I know your name," Tom said.

"It's Potter," Severus said.

"Well fine, my girl isn't going anywhere with you, Potter," Tom growled.

"She's not your girl," someone muttered. I know it wasn't James, but which of the other boys it came from I wasn't sure.

"Who said that!?" Tom growled heatedly.

"She's not your girl," someone muttered again. This time I couldn't even tell if it was James who had said it, but the person speaking sounded as if they had changed voices.

"Who says she's not mine," Tom growled.

This time it was clear who spoke. Sirius bent down so he was at eye level with me. "Has he kissed you?"

"Yes," I lied as Tom's grip tightened around my neck, no longer a loving touch, but a possessive hold.

"Have you been in his room with the door closed hoping no one would walk in—" Sirius began.

"That's enough!" Tom yelled.

"And that's a no," Remus said, a smirk creeping across his face as he took his face out of his book. This was too interesting to miss.

"So we'll pick you up at around ten," James said, but in the same tone as Malfoy, meaning I didn't really have a choice.

"I've got to go to class," I said hurriedly walking away to avoid angry demands from Tom.

But I worried about it all through my last three classes. I worried that Tom would show up tonight when Severus and I were studying.

As luck would have it, he didn't. And Severus spent the whole evening trying to convince me that potions was a useful skill.

"I don't get why I have to learn this! I mean when am I going to use this?" I complained.

"Well, what if I started choking, and I'd been poisoned, then what would you do?" Severus asked.

"Run you to the nurse?"

"There is no nurse."

"Why, where'd she go?"

"That's not the point, the point is potions is needed."

"Aw, Sevy, I'm just not getting it, can't we take a break and do something fun," I suggested.

"Like what?" he asked, suddenly interested

"I don't know, just fun. Not potions, maybe we could swim in the lake, just please take mercy on me, I can't study this useless potion anymore."

"Fine, the lake sounds fun," Severus suggested.

I spent the rest of the night telling Sevy about everything from my failing charms to Tom being over possessive lately.

"I know, I think he thinks he can do whatever he wants because he owns everyone in Slytherin. But he doesn't, does he? At least not you and me."

"No, we're different. We're special," I said putting my arm around him. Even though he was a year older then me he was a foot shorter.

"Yep, your defiantly special," he joked.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"Nothing, it was a compliment, that's all," he said. I believed him, but I also took my arm off his shoulder.

"Did I mention I have a friend that wants to meet you?" I asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, please don't have a cow because the main character called Snape 'Sevy.' I understand that this nickname is completely against his character, and it is once he gets older, but I think it makes him seem more human to have a nickname. Also Severus is very long to type in every other sentince. Think about it, if you had a friend named Severus wouldn't you give him a shorter name?


	3. A Very Literal Dog Pile

Ok, well I should probably start putting a disclaimer on these chapters, so here goes: I do not own anything in these stories, other then three characters, and so far Regina is the only one to make an appearance. I don't own Harry Potter, but trust me, I wish I did.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter three**

"Well, then after you went swimming?" Cissy asked the next day at lunch.

"Then we left and studied more potions till about three, he really is persistent about me passing that class."

"Aw, that's not a fun story," Cissy complained.

"What did you expect, the kid is like my little brother?" I asked, taking a sip of butter beer.

"Your forgetting he's older then you. And I really do think you two would make a great couple, or do you still like the good guys?"

"Sevy is a good guy, and no matter how old he is he will always be like my little brother, plus he's not interested," I told her.

"Have you asked him?" she said, but cut me off when I started to talk, "Because I would bet all the money I have to my name he is. He follows you like a puppy, or something else that follows people…a stalker! Like a puppy or a stalker!"

"No way, he so doesn't follow me. If he follows anyone it's Malfoy," I pointed out.

"I don't get that…not that he follows Lucius, anybody would follow Lucius, but I don't get why you gave Snape a cute nickname, and you call your other best friend by his last name," she said, paying for the bill as we left.

"Well, I'm close to Sevy, but Malfoy, well not only did he get mad when I tried to call him Lucky, but I don't have that kind of relationship with him, or at least not anymore. Not since Tom came into the picture."

"Lucky, I like that, I might have to call him that," she giggled.

"Don't! I had green hair for a week after he put that hex on me. He is really touchy about his name," I told her.

"So, on a different topic, would you like to stop in Honeydukes, or should we go straight back to Hogworts so you can introduce me to Lucky?"

I explained I wasn't in a mood for sweets and promised to introduce her if she admitted that Sevy and I didn't have chemistry, and she didn't call Malfoy Lucky.

It didn't matter because when I did introduce them she called him Lucky anyway.

"You taught her that didn't you," Malfoy said glaring at me.

"Cissy! You promised!" I responded.

"Yeah well, I didn't mean it, and you and Snape would be great for each other," she said sticking her tongue out at me as Malfoy led her away.

After that I slipped off into the courtyard, where I continued my research on my favorite quartet. They were the only ones in the courtyard so they didn't have to pretend to be normal. Of course it didn't matter what they did in front of me, I'd see them do just about anything, short of getting undressed, when they thought they had the courtyard to themselves. Yes, I knew about James the stag, and Sirius the big black dog, even Peter the rat. It just bugged me that Remus didn't have another form. It was a mystery I couldn't solve; because of all the boys Remus was the most likely to master shape shifting.

I watched James and Sirius play catch with the oversized rat that I knew as Peter. Remus looked up cheerfully from his seat under the tree and cheered poor Peter on, who as far as rats go, looked very frightened.

Then they noticed me, or at least James did. He stopped throwing Peter to Sirius and beckoned Sirius to walk closer. Peter transformed instantly back into himself and began to spin in little dizzy circles as Remus laughed and for the fun of it, spun him around some more. I noticed James and Sirius talking at a low level so they couldn't be overheard and then Sirius became the big lovable black dog I longed to pet.

The big dog began to run in circles chasing it's tail until it got board of that and then it began to nip at Peter, who tried to pull the dog's tail but was still to dizzy to do anything but collapse on the ground.

"You shall be avenged," Remus told Peter, and then began to chase after the dog, which seemed to be enjoying himself. James was on the ground laughing, and when he could catch his breath, he cheered Sirius on.

Not until James, Peter, and Sirius were involved in a very literal dog pile, did it occur to me that Sirius was showing off. I laughed a little at this realization and began to head back inside. Later that night I sketched out the tangle of paws and limbs from the dog pile today and laughed as I tried to fall asleep. Cissy didn't get back until midnight, and Patricia stayed gone all night, so no one bothered to ask me why I was laughing to myself.

XxXxXxXxXX

Ok, so that was a short chapter, but oh well. anyway, I'll be posting the next ones as soon as I finish them.


	4. Five Ghost Stories And One True One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Chapter four

* * *

At nine I started to get ready to go, at nine fifteen I was walking out the door, when Sevy caught up with me.

"So, I thought we could study some more," he said, as if he didn't know where I was going.

"I've got plans Sevy, sorry," I told him.

"Don't! I don't like them, and I don't trust them. Please," he begged.

"Sevy, I can take care of myself, not that I'll need to, there're good kids."

"They are NOT good kids!"

"Snape, I have to go!"

"Fine _Berlinson _go hang with your new friends," he said, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"You can come too, I'm sure they wouldn't mind one more," I said, not liking the sting in his voice.

"They would, trust me."

I felt bad about leaving him there, I don't think Sevy and I had disagreed about something, ever. I'm also positive that he had never called me Berlinson before this either, that's what Malfoy called me, but Sevy always said Reggie.

But I left him there and went to meet the boys in the courtyard. Don't get me wrong, I hated letting Sevy down, but something told me that as long as I lived I wouldn't be able to convince Sevy that the boys were good kids.

Once I met up with them again they were playing their usual roles. Peter was the small shy boy who got a little overexcited, James was clearly their leader, Remus had his book, but Sirius was refusing to look away from a rather interesting pebble.

"So, Hogsmeade for dinner?" James asked.

"Sounds great," I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

James and Peter talked the whole way there, but the rest of us were quiet, an awkward silence.

Finely James decided to involve me in the conversation, "So, Regina, you play quidditch right?"

"No, well yes, but not on the Slytherin team. I could beat half the players single handedly, but Malfoy kicked me off the team last year because he didn't want girls on the team," I said.

"What an ass," Sirius mumbled.

"So, what position did you play?" James asked, ignoring Sirius's remark.

"I was a beater, Malfoy said it helped relive some of my anger," I chuckled, "But I'm kind of good at playing keeper too."

"Awesome! Isn't Malfoy worried that by kicking a beater off the team he's likely to get a black eye?" James asked, Peter burst out laughing, apparently this was funny.

"No…no one punches Malfoy, other then Tom he's the most popular kid in Slytherin," I said, confused that someone would even ask that.

"Well someone ought to knock some sense into him!" James joked.

"Well, I guess it's good I got kicked off the team, because my grades were really suffering. Not that they aren't suffering now, but their a little better."

"Ah, grades, who needs um?" James joked.

"Need I remind you how mad you parents got when you brought home a T in charms last year," Remus said.

"Still, dark arts, and potions are a bore, I'd much rather be flying," James said.

"Oh, those are the two classes I'm passing, I have the best teacher," I told them.

"Really? Maybe your teacher could help us?" Sirius asked, "James also needs help on timing."

"Oh, right!" James said, "Look at that broom!"

And with that James walked off to stare intently at a store window, followed by Remus, still not looking up at the broom.

"Don't you want to look at the broom?" Sirius asked Peter.

"No, I'm fine," Peter said.

"PETER!" James yelled from inside the shop.

"Coming," Peter squeaked.

"So, how does dinner sound?" Sirius asked.

"Good," I mumbled, suddenly too shy to speak.

We walked in silence; Sirius would stop to kick a pebble ever so often, but other then that we went straight to the café. Once inside we got our table and ordered our food.

"So," I said trying to break the silence, "do you play quidditch?"

"I play, yes, but I'm crap at it."

"Well, at least you try…" I trialed off. I was starting to wonder if I would have had more fun studying with Sevy.

"So why us, and when?" Sirius finally asked.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"When did you start stalking us?"

"Oh, that. About the beginning of this year, when Malfoy started acting like an asshole," I said blushing.

"And why us? I guess what I really want to ask is why me? Or is it all of us, and the others should be expecting presents any day now?"

"No, it's just you. I guess you were just the exact opposite of what I'm used to in guys. I mean I've already got the smart guy friend like Remus, and the Lady's man and part time ass like James. But you just seemed to pop out of the crowd."

"What about Peter?"

"If you were a girl, would you like Peter?"

"No, your right."

"So did you like the wine glass?"

"Yep, I use it about once a day," he said, with a devilish grin in his eye, "But it is really beautiful, thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

"So, you want to head back and meet the guys? Or have you seen the shrieking shack?"

I had seen the shrieking shack, once, I had been there with Cissy, but every time I mentioned going back Sevy would change the subject. I did want to go back, so I told Sirius this. The next thing I knew I was standing next to Sirius listening to him rattle off different ghost stories, trying to scare me. I didn't admit to him that he had actually scared me with a few of them, instead I just laughed at the end of each one. Near the fifth story I got the impression I was the first girl that had ever listened to these stories and not hidden in his arms for protection.

"Fine Regina, you want to know the real story?"

"I'm sure it will only be as real as the last one," I joked.

"Fine, the real story has nothing to do with ghosts, the shrieking shack only shrieks once a month because it's home to a werewolf that screams while changing form. Once he tried to eat a little boy who listened to some old fool, and wandered too far into the shack. But thanks to a gracious hero the little boy was saved. Legend still has it that the shrieking shack has an entrance on Hogwarts that the werewolf uses to get in and out of the school," he said, putting his arm around me and drawing me closer to the old house.

"That's a load of rubbish!" I told him.

"No, it's not," he said laughing, " I swear on my mother's grave that it's a true story."

"You can't swear on your mothers grave if your mother is still alive!" I told him.

"Lets just say me and my mom don't get along well, and I've got my fingers crossed, but that's not the point. It's the truth I swear!"

"Yeah right, that's too fake!" I said laughing.

"No, I promise, I've seen the werewolf with my own two eyes!" he insisted, "and I bet you have too!"

"No way are you getting me to believe any of this," I said laughing

"No, it's true, I'll retell the story in words that you'll understand," Remus said, joining Sirius and me with James and Peter in tow. "The shrieking shack only shrieks once a month because it's home to a werewolf that screams while changing form. Changing form is quite painful. Once he tried to eat a kid named Severus Snape who listened to some fool named Sirius Black and went into the shack. But thanks to a James, who was just as much at fault as Sirius, the little boy was saved. Oh, and there is a tunnel into the shrieking shack, it's under the whomping willow, trust me, I know."

That's when I solved the mystery. Remus did have another form; it just wasn't one he'd chosen. Remus was a werewolf.

* * *

Ok, for those of you who are wondering why Sirius hates his mom I'll tell you. It's in the books, but I've learned that hardly any one reads the fifth book more then once. Sirius hates his whole family because like Bellatirx and his parents they believe in the 'pureblood is better' thing and Sirius doesn't agree.


	5. Lunch Break

Okay, this is one of my two favorite chapters, even if it is one of the shortest. I like how human it makes Snape seem.

* * *

Chapter five

"You were out late last night," Sevy accused as we ate lunch by the lake. We had decided to ditch the crowd who had started to follow Tom, or as he was now insisting on being called, Lord Voldemort.

"I didn't do anything wrong, dad," I told him.

"I was just wondering," he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I saw the shrieking shack…"

"That's nice."

"I herd the story…"

"What story?"

"The one where the cute little boy almost got eaten."

"Oh, I assume your talking about the one where the handsome hero fought for his life against the millions of werewolves?"

"No, I'm talking about the one where the cute little kid is rescued from the single werewolf by the annoying, yet nice hero."

"Ah well, don't blame me for trying. But I wasn't little. Wait, did you just say I was cute?"

"Eat your sandwich Sevy," I told him.

"So, are you hanging out with them again?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I'm not going to hang out with James or Remus or Peter again."

"But Sirius…" he asked.

"Yep, next Sunday, and the Sunday after that."

"Great," he said angrily shoving his sandwich in his mouth.

"I'll still have time to study with you, or just hang. Trust me, if I cut anyone out of my life to make room for Sirius it won't be you. I would never pick a boy over you."

"You do realize I'm a guy right?" he asked.

"Yes, but you know what I meant."

"Sadly yes, I know what you mean. You mean that Sirius is a potential boyfriend, and I'm the guy that you complain about your boyfriends to, I totally got that, but if you don't mind I have to get to DADA because I wouldn't want to be late for that class," he said getting up and walking towards Hogwarts.

He was pretending to forget that we had that class together. He was frustrated that I was spending time with a kid that tried to kill him. He'd get over it and eventually forgive me. He went through fazes where he tried to pretend we weren't that close, but he always got over them quick.

"Hey Reggie!" Someone called from across the school grounds.

I looked over to see Sirius, alone, walking towards me.

"Hey, Reggie, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Friday, I'm kind of busy until then, but I want to get together before Sunday, and I thought dinner on Friday would be cool."

"Aw, sorry, I can't Friday."

"Why not?"

"I've got plans, well not official plans, but I normally study on Friday nights."

"Where's the fun in that it's Friday. Let your hair down. Come out with me this Friday, please."

"I guess, I mean it wouldn't hurt would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. See you Friday, maybe sooner," he said with a wink.

I smiled thinking about Friday, but that little voice that some might call a conscience told me it was going to be hell telling Sevy I wouldn't be spending Friday night with him.

* * *

I just realized that this is the chapter that Reggie's character started to develop itself. Isn't it weird how characters can do that? I can't say I'm exactly proud of her character turns out.


	6. Helga Hufflepuff

I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't!

* * *

Chapter six

When Friday rolled around I was too scared to tell Sevy I was busy. I was scared to let him down, because as far as I can remember he had never let me down. So I went off for dinner with Sirius without telling Sevy.

I didn't worry for long however, because I had a great time at dinner. Sirius showed me the secret passage that he and the guys used to get in and out of Hogwarts, leading into Hogsmeade, where we ate dinner and talked about everything from school to friends. I really liked Sirius, he had a devilish sort of gleam in his eyes, even when he was giving compliments, but he didn't do that very often.

When we got back to Hogwarts I started to go back to my dorm but Sirius caught my hand and pulled me into a secret room, that I had never seen, and I knew a lot about Hogwarts and it's passages.

"What are you playing at?" I asked when he shut the door behind me

"I want to show you something," he said, the devilish gleam still there

"Sirius, it's late," I complained inching back towards the door

"This will only take a minute, I promise," he said, and to my relief turned around and began to rummage through a trunk in the corner of the tiny room. Finally he turned back around and handed me a beautiful locket.

"Where did you buy that?" I said gingerly taking it out of his grasp

"Um, I acquired it in the Hogsmeade, but that isn't important."

"What do you mean you _acquired_ it?"

"Well, it came into my possession in Hogsmeade."

"You didn't pay for this did you?!" I asked outraged.

"Yes, but I didn't steal it either, I found it, kind of."

"What do you mean by kind of?"

"Ok, Remus, James, and I watched this lady drop it, and we picked it up and took it. We would have given it back, but Remus said something about how that's the hufflepuff crest and how it must have belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, and that would make it worth a ton of money, we were going to sell it, but I figured it would look really good on you," he said, avoiding my eye.

"So your giving me this necklace instead of giving it back to the lady?"

"Yes, but to be fair she had tons of other stuff, we figured she didn't need any more valuable jewelry. Do you want it or not?'

_Don't take it, it's not his I told myself. It wouldn't be right, just give it back_. "Sure, I'll take it."

He smiled and helped me put it on before we parted ways and went to our separate dorms, unfortunately I didn't get to my dorm.

"What are you doing up so late?" Tom/Lord Voldemort asked, catching me on my way back

"I was out, um, studying," I tried.

"Oh, that's right, Snape said you would be studying on Friday," the head boy said.

I felt a pang of guilt, but didn't have time to respond because he continued.

"Where did you get that locket?"

"My boyfriend gave it to me," I said, immediately regretting the words.

"I didn't give that to you," he said.

"Oh, you didn't? I guess it must have been a birthday present from Cissy then."

He glared at me, "I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate that."

"You can't do that! It's mine! You have no right to take it away!"

"No, he doesn't, because a very nice lady in Hogsmeade has been looking for it," professor Dumbledore said, taking it out of Tom's hands.

"It wasn't mine," I said.

"I know it wasn't your Miss Berlinson," Dumbledore said, calmly taking the necklace away from me.

"Who gave that to you!" Tom demanded, he wasn't asking, he would find out anyway, but he was trying to be nice by asking. I decided that if he was trying to be nice I would give him a half answer, I would let him know it had been from another boy, I just wouldn't inform him which boy.

"Sevy gave it to me for my birthday, but he's just a friend, please don't get mad at him," I said.

"Just a friend?" Tom asked, not quiet grasping the concept.

"Yes, please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad, now get to bed, before someone who would give you detention catches you," he said.

And I had every intention of going to my dorm, but once again I was side tracked. I noticed a light was on in the library, and figured I would tell whoever was inside what time it was, so they could get some sleep, it was late.

As I stuck my head around the doorframe I was hit with an even greater jolt of guilt. Sevy's small body was bent over the table, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. His hair hung in his face, but he was too busy to push it away. I seriously thought he might be farsighted because he was leaning so close to the table that his nose was only inches away from the parchment. It might help if he had a smaller nose though. I immediately dismissed the thought, feeling bad about ditching him already; thinking mean thoughts about him didn't make it better.

"What are you working on?" I asked, walking over towards him.

He didn't look up from the paper.

"Don't be mad Sevy," I tried to persuade him.

He still didn't look up, just kept scribbling.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know how hard it is to concentrate with you talking to me?"

"Sorry."

"That's okay, I'm done now," he said looking up and handing me the five pages of parchment he had been leaning over.

"Aw, Sevy please don't tell me this is what I think it is," I asked, feeling even worse now

"Hey, it's no big deal. I was planning on working on it anyway. Why should I change my plans just because you had something better to do then study with the only Slytherin who is passing more then two of his classes?"

"I'll tell you why. Because this is my homework, this is my three-thousand-word essay for Arithmancy. I was supposed to write this Sevy, you didn't have to waste your time on it. You should have done your own home work."

"I didn't have any. It's no big deal, now you have all weekend to spend with…" he trailed off, but I knew what the last word he had wanted to say was: me.

"Well thanks, I'll make it up to you I promise. Next time you have a big essay I'll write it for you, I promise."

"That's okay, Reggie. I actually want to pass my classes, and I don't think I could do that if I let you write my essay. It was just something I felt like doing ok, can we drop it now?"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be made at you Reggie? I understand, if I had a girlfriend I'd be spending a lot of time with her. But you can make it up to me by swinging by the room of requirement tomorrow. I wanted to try out a few new spells; I thought you'd want to watch the half blood prince do his work."

I nervously touched the scar that was just under my jawbone. A souvenir from the last time Sevy had tried practicing his spells.

"Don't worry, it won't be like last time. I was only going to practice shortcuts to the spells we already know, and a few minor curses. Plus, it would help if you didn't make anymore snarky comments."

I laughed and put my arm around his shoulder, "It's late Sevy, we should get some rest."

* * *

I can't help it. I know all you Snape hater are all like "he's not that nice" but he could have been. I'm not saying his character as an adult is equally human (although I believe he is) I'm just saying that at some point in his child hood he was probably a good person. If he is evil now doesn't that mean that at some point he was nice, so he could turn evil?


	7. The Dog Star

I don't own harry potter. I think you all know this by now, but I don't want to be sued or something so I'll put it any way.

* * *

Chapter seven

The last month of my fifth year flew by faster then time had ever flown. I spent a lot of time with Sirius and the marauders, but I spent equally as much time with Sevy. I had become his official secretary, transferring down the spells he had written in his potions book into a small notebook we kept hidden under my pillow. Sevy was worried that if he kept it in his dorm it would be stolen, and some of those spells were not the type we wanted Malfoy to get his hands on.

When summer finally came I promised to write Sevy every day, and he promised to look forward to it. However I spent my whole summer at the Potters' with Sirius and the other marauders. We played quidditch and went for swims, it was all together the best summer ever, and it caused me to forget completely about my promise.

We stayed up late at night, star watching.

"And that one, over there is Sirius, the Dog Star," Sirius pointed up at the sky.

"No, that would be the moon, the Dog Star is a couple inches that way," Remus said pointing away.

"But that one is so much smaller," Sirius complained.

Our whole summer went this way, quidditch and swimming and over-all trouble making during the day, and star watching and camping at night.

Every time I felt like writing a letter to Seveurs Sirius would come up with something we could all do and I would join the marauders in their fun. Remus, who was by far my favorite marauder, if not only because he reminded me of Severus, was even trying to teach me to become an animagi. I wasn't having much luck, the spells were complicated, and I had enough trouble mastering regular transfiguration. But Sirius and the others kept my spirits high as we spent our summer acting like the lighthearted, giddy teenagers we were. I really didn't have time to write to Severus, but I got the feeling Sirius was trying to push Severus out of my life on purpose.

The sad part was that I worked too. I only mentioned Sevy once that summer, and when I did it wasn't exactly to sing his praise. Sirius and I were lying under a weeping willow that the Potters' had near a lake at their house. We had spent all day swimming with the others, but now the rest of the marauders had gone off to cause more trouble while Sirius and I had stayed behind for some alone time.

"That's a funny scar, where'd you get it?" Sirius asked running his fingers over the thin line across my jaw.

"It's just a scar, I have so many of them from playing quidditch that I can't remember how I got half of them," I said, turning my head away from him.

"Remus has plenty of scars too, but we all know how he got all of them. For example I gave him the one on his knee to keep him from eating James, and Peter gave him one that looked just like yours, because again he was trying to eat someone. But I doubt you had a rat bite you, unless you and Snape are doing something I don't know about. So why don't you just tell me how you got the scar."

"It's a freaking scar! Why do you care?"

"I don't care how you got it, I care that you feel you have to keep a secret from me."

"I just don't like telling the story, okay, it's not a good story."

"I'll trade you a secret for the story. Something I haven't told anyone before," he said, his devilish gleam back in his eye.

"Fine, but it has to be a good secret. Sevy writes his own spells, nothing too big, mostly just little curses for self-protection. But James had been picking on him a lot lately so he was trying out this fighting spell; I assure you that he had no intention of using it. Anyway, he was practicing and I made some sort of comment about something and he got mad and lost control over the spell. Anyway he fixed it, but I'm still left with this scar, it was an accident so don't blame him for it."

"I bet I could get rid of the scar, there has to be some spell to reverse it if it was caused by magic," he offered.

"Don't change the topic, you promised me a secret," I reminded him, partly because I had no desire to get rid of the scar, it was a part of Sevy I would always have with me.

"Ok, my secret, something I haven't told any one. Here goes, I think I'm falling in love with you, and the worst part is I'm not even the slightest bit worried that telling you this will scare you away."

I smiled and pulled him closer, I had never had someone tell me that they loved me, and meant it.

When my sixth year finally came around I was happier to go back then I had ever been. Finally having more then two friends, and a boyfriend, and no longer having to put up with Tom who had graduated last year. But most importantly I was looking forward to seeing Sevy again. Just because I hadn't found time to write didn't mean I didn't care, it just meant that I had been busy. Sevy would understand, he always did.

When I got off the train I looked around for the familiar face, and found him right away. He had gotten taller over the summer, much taller. I doubted I would be able to rest my arm on his shoulder now. His long hair was in a ponytail and his tight sweater was worn to show off his muscles, or lack there of. Add in the tight jeans and overall he looked very feminine, but I was so happy to see him I didn't care. The only thing that had changed was his usually nervous yet cheerful smile had been replaced with a scowl.

"Sevy!" I called running to meet him, but he didn't look up.

"Sevy, why the sweater? Its still spring out!" I said cheerfully tugging at his sleeves. In the process I managed to uncover his forearm, which revealed a scar that was still partly unhealed. He quickly tugged the sweater back down and scowled at me.

"Sevy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen, don't call me Sevy. Don't you think it's a bit childish," he said, using an angry voice I had never heard him use before.

"But Severus, I've always called you that. Why are you so mad?" I asked.

"Why am I so mad? Could you possibly be so stupid not to understand? I can understand why you wouldn't want to spend the summer at my house, or at your house, or even Cissy's. I can even understand wanting to spend it with Sirius, but not one letter Regina. So to summarize, I spent the entire summer getting my ass kicked by my father while you hung out with your friends all summer, and never once did you find time to write a letter to your best friend since you were eleven. I obviously don't mean as much to you as you do to me."

I was stunned, but I still couldn't believe he was truly mad, it was Sevy. So I continued to prod him, not understanding that this would ruin any chances of him forgiving me. "So if you're so mad at me then why were you waiting for me to get on the train?"

"I never said I was waiting for you," he said as Patricia got of the train. He offered his arm to her, and she took it, following him down the gravel path towards the carriages. I couldn't help but notice the gloating smile she gave me as he led her away. "Look who else has new friends," he called back to me

* * *

I think I have said this before but just in case I haven't I'll put it again. I know I messed up on the age difference between Tom and the others, but my story wouldn't work without it. It's not like this is what I really believe is going to be the true stories of RAB. If anybody cares enough to read this much maybe you would like to know that I believe RAB is Amy Benson (the girl Voldemort tortured in the cave with the Horcrux). She probably went by her middle name or something. Anyway I also realized that Snape wouldn't be wearing jeans because he's not a muggle (Brianna, are you happy I'm pointing this out?) but I felt that it improved his image more then those dark robes. So yeah.


	8. A Brand New Year

Chapter eight 

I learned that day that a bad mood has a way of passing itself from one person to another, because as soon as Severus walked away I turned around and yelled at Sirius for not letting me have time to write to Sevy. That put him in a bad mood making him yell at Peter for being a brownnosing suck up. Peter then cracked under the pressure of being yelled at because he yelled at James for trying to push him around, who proceeded to yell at Remus for 'hiding from the real world in his precious books.' Which caused Remus to disappear into the shrieking shack for a month, until Sirius persuaded him to come out.

While the marauders had a strong relationship and were able to fix their problems, Sirius and I did not. Neither did Severus and I. Of course with Severus Patricia also helped to keep us apart.

"Yeah, that Severus friend of yours, he's pretty cool. I might keep him for more then a month," she taunted.

Cissy cast a nervous glance my way, but I just shook my head, telling her it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, we spent most of our summer together and he's not as much of a nerd as I thought he would be. Can you believe he's never had a girlfriend though?" she cooed, trying to get a reaction.

Again I didn't look up from my book, but I could see Cissy casting glances my way. Cissy knew I had trouble with fighting, she also knew that I had practically no build up to anger, so it was hard to tell when I would explode. One minute I was fine, reading a book, the next I was throwing punches that usually landed me in detention. Cissy thought it was her job to prevent this.

Cissy and I both also knew that Patricia enjoyed getting herself into fights just for the sport of it. That girl spent more time in detention then the marauders, and that was saying something.

"Yep, but we only spent half our summer together because I spent the rest of it with this other boy, what was his name? Fred? Frank? It defiantly started with an F, or was it a D?" Patricia announced.

"GET OUT!" Cissy yelled pointing at the door.

"You can't kick me out, this is my dorm too!" Patricia said, pretending to be offended.

"GET OUT!" Cissy yelled again.

She waited for Patricia to leave before sitting on the edge of my bed to make sure I was fine. When I didn't look up from my book she spoke.

"Doesn't it bother you? I mean he was your best friend? And all of us were taking bets on what year you guys would actually start dating."

"No, it doesn't bother me. I hate her for it, because she's just taking advantage of him, but I've tried to warn him, and he just won't take my advice. I'm not going to pretend he deserves this, but if there is truly nothing I can do, then why let it bother me. You can let Patricia back in now."

"No, just because you aren't mad at her doesn't mean I'm not. She's a horrible person treating him like this."

"Horrible person, aren't we all?"

"No, just Patricia," Cissy said, she had a fond image of her and her friends being the best people to ever grace this earth, but we weren't.

"Cissy, I push people away, it's what I do, and you pretend to be some stupid lightheaded giddy girl just so Malfoy will like you. Doesn't that make us bad people too?"

"I'm not letting her back in," Cissy announced heading back to her bed.

It was as if that year was designed to prove what I had told Cissy was true. That year she spent much of her time with Malfoy, pretending to be the scatterbrained young girl I knew she was not. And for further proof that I had spoken nothing but the truth to Cissy I spent much of my time in the library picking up all my grades and bewitching rocks to fly so I could hit them away with my broom stick, since I had successfully pushed everyone put Narcissa out of my life. And since she was so busy with Malfoy I had loads of time to myself.

To further my boredom those five months at the beginning of the year I had picked up all my grades until they were perfect, so there was nothing left to improve upon, well, all but one class. I still thought potions was a completely worthless class, and I could not get any of it straight. Malfoy was also refusing to let me back on the team, it seemed that even though Tom had graduated Malfoy would never go back to the carefree boy he had been before. If anything I was watching him become even crueler right before my eyes until I could barley stand to leave Cissy alone with him, much less myself.

He had allowed, nay, convinced Snape to try out for quidditch, as an old friend. It just turned out that Malfoy had known about how horrible Snape was on a broom, and merely convinced him to do this for a laugh. How I wished I could have comforted the poor boy as he sulked away from the field with everyone laughing, unfortunately he didn't want my help.

But the world seemed to revolve, even though it seemed almost impossible, and while my life stood at a stand still the others were bursting with excitement. Potter had finally convinced Evans that dating him wouldn't be so bad, and they were now one rather cute, if not sickening couple. Sirius made fun of them every chance he got, but it was all in good humor, because we all know that he could see how happy they were together. Sirius on the other hand did the exact opposite of finding himself a steady girlfriend; he proceeded to date every girl in the Gryffindor house, and once he had dated them all he went back through them again.

Remus seemed even quieter then me, although he was never seen without his friends. Nothing seemed to change about him, except for every month he grew taller. Peter also remained quiet, and around the fourth month he went off to visit a very sick relative, or so we all thought.

Even Snape had more of a life then me in the sense that he had made another friend named Avery, the irony being that Avery was one of Patricia's many other boyfriends. Snape was still refusing to talk to me, and when he did it was only to tell me that I couldn't barrow a quill, or other very rude things.

I didn't mind solitude; I enjoyed it because I didn't get it often while at home, with my three younger brothers, each one more annoying then the next. It was the not having someone to study with, the not having plans on weekends, the not having someone to go to dinner with that bugged me.

I honored the dead friendship with Snape by studying on Friday nights whether I needed to or not.

It was because of this that I was in the library at such a time as three in the morning with my head crammed into my potions book, frustration clearly written on my face.

"I don't get it!" I threw my head into the book again, too close to read the words, too close to do anything but cause myself pain. I slowly retreated from the book trying to focus. I was never going to pass if I thought throwing myself at a textbook counted as studying. I let tears slip down my face, but suddenly stopped after feeling stupid. Of all the things this year that were worth crying over, not understanding a potion was not one of them. Even if I had been studying since five and it was now three.

"I just don't get it," I whispered, and then after I realized the library was empty got louder. "I JUST DON'T GET IT!" I picked up my book, trying to throw it at the wall but a strong firm hand caught it, preventing the book from becoming airborne.

"What do you think you're doing?" a thick voice asked, the owner of the voice had obviously been very upset, maybe even crying.

"It's not my fault, the book has nothing left to live for, it merely asked me to help it out of it's tough situation, and me being it's only friend lately was going to oblige. Until you walked in, that is," I muttered.

"Aw, Regina, it's not like it did anything to you. Now maybe if you had caught it making out with your girlfriend that might be a reason for throwing it at the wall, or say, slicing it up with your wand," Severus said, pulling out his wand, and using one of his curses to carve his initials into the table.

"Severus, you didn't!" I said, my Sevy would have never hurt anyone on purpose.

"No," he said, his face looking as innocent as a child who had just eaten all the cookies and was now trying to convince his parents he hadn't, "I tired, missed and ended up slicing up a couple pillows. I'll pay for the one of yours I destroyed, if you like."

"I'm not stupid, tell me the truth," I said, folding up my potions text book, this was way more interesting.

"Fine, the truth is I pulled out my wand, tried to use the spell, and remembered how much you bled when I hit you with it. That's when I remembered how much I hated blood, so I put a leg-locker curse on him and got the hell out of there. Well, that and I remembered how bad I felt when I hit you with the spell, and I didn't want to feel that again."

"So you and Patricia…"

"Over."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? You tried to warn me and I believe my response was to accuse you of being jealous, when why would you possibly be jealous of her."

"I'm still sorry, Sev— erus."

"That's ok, I was just being spiteful before, you can still call me Sevy if you like. I'm sorry I ruined things with you and Sirius."

"Aw, Sevy, don't give yourself that much credit, it was all me. I would have messed that up even if you hadn't been here."

"So, friends again?"

"Always, Sevy, even if you killed someone, which I doubt you'll ever do, you would still be my friend."

"Hey, I could kill someone if I wanted to."

"No, Sevy, you couldn't. Killing is not a child's game; the only way you could ever do it was to protect one of your friends."

"True enough. Now what about that potion you were practicing?"

"Would you help me with that?"

"Only if you beg," he said, his cheerful smile was back, it was almost as if these last four months had never existed.

* * *

Again I'm sorry to anyone who thinks I shouldn't make Snape sound so nice, I just can't help it. Besides the Weasley twins Snape is my favorite character.


	9. The Last Of The Marauder Era

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter nine

After that wonderful evening I got a bit of my social life back. I spent a lot more time with Cissy and Malfoy along with Sevy. Although the two had been a couple for almost a year now and they enjoyed doing couple-like things they insisted Sevy and I come with them, in a last desperate attempt to make us realize we were perfect together. We were not.

One of their favorite past times was lying on the grass and naming stars and other constellations, I enjoyed this as well, but it was very clear Sevy was board and would have rather been somewhere else. I think being around them made him feel awkward, maybe because of how Patricia had treated him, maybe because he didn't have a girlfriend, or maybe because Cissy was right and he really did have a crush on me. Whatever the case he did not enjoy 'group date times' which was what Cissy was now calling it, despite my many protests.

One night we were staring at the stars, I was watching my favorite as Severus tried to point out the many different ones. Eventually he gave up and asked, "You want to hear the story about the Dog Star again, don't you?"

"Yes please," I said

He launched into one of my favorite stories telling it with just as much enthusiasm as he had the first time. I admired that about Sevy; the way he could sound so happy about something he hated, the way he could hide emotions so well from everyone who had never known him well. What he lacked in courage he could make up for with his quick tongue.

He was interrupted however by Narcissa laughing at some joke that Malfoy had told.

"And that one is my favorite constellation," Malfoy said, pointing at the sky, "That's Draco the dragon."

"Draco," Cissy muttered, "It's such a pretty name, don't you think?"

"No," Sevy muttered.

"Oh, don't spoil their fun," I said, hitting his arm.

"But I'm not having fun," he whined.

"Well there is nothing I can do about that, now is there?"

"Well…"

"Sevy!"

"Right, nothing. Can we leave now?"

"No, not just yet."

"You always do this to me! You drag me into some situation I don't want to be in, and you never let me leave, it's not fair, just once I would like to make your life miserable!"

I knew he meant the words as a joke, but it still hurt. "I'm sorry Sevy, I guess I'm always thinking about me. Always, when everything you do is only to preserve our friendship. I've always respected you for that."

I said the words to apologize before a fight broke out. I wasn't good at holding my temper, and Severus wasn't good at holding his tongue.

He looked at me startled, "I've done nothing worthy of respect Reggie, I'm not the brave one. You're the one I respect, I always will."

I let him put his arm around my shoulder and then he continued to tell his story about the Dog Star.

And that was how I spent every Saturday night until the end of my sixth year, when Sevy and Malfoy graduated.

I owe a lot to Sevy, and the way he puts others above himself. I owe an awful lot to him, and I hoped that sometime in the future I would repay him, and I think I did, but one can never be sure.

That night with all the seventh years dressed in their caps and gowns I spent going around the party, dragging Sevy with me. It was his party, but I was enjoying it more. I had always loved to be obnoxious, and parties were the perfect chance. So I spent half the night going around with Sevy, trying to fit us into all the pictures possible until the photographer, a particularly annoyed second year, was so fed up that he offered to take a picture of us if we promised not to ruin any more pictures of any one else.

We gladly listened and I even got Sevy to smile as he put his arm around my shoulder and we posed for the camera. When the second year took the picture he immediately cloned it, and gave us each a copy of my showing off while Sevy stood there looking amused. The Sevy in the picture laughed when I stuck my tongue out at the camera causing me and the real Sevy to laugh as well.

"I love parties," I said smiling.

"I hate them," Sevy said, trying to sound annoyed, when I could see he was overjoyed to be finally graduating.

"Aw, you know your having fun! What were you thinking of doing now that your no longer a student?" I asked a little too perkily. Knowing my fellow Slytherins there was probably something in the punch.

He laughed along with me, "I was thinking maybe a teacher here, and DADA would be awesomely fun!"

"Well, I'm going to miss you around here, so visit as much as you want."

"I'll write everyday," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, I'm really going to miss you!"

"You know it's not only my last year here right?"

"Yes, but I really don't feel like saying goodbye to Malfoy," I said casting a glance over to Malfoy who was posing for his fifth picture with Cissy.

"You know who else I mean," Sevy said binging me back.

I did know, but I didn't know what to do about it. After five minutes I suddenly found myself board with the party that had been so interesting only moments before. I made my way through the hallways until I reached the Gryffindor dorms, where the portrait hung open and students from the three other houses flooded inside. Apparently Gryffindors knew how to party.

It wasn't hard finding the boys I was looking for. They were the centers of attention as always, standing in the middle of the room, having their picture taken together.

The four of them struggled to all stay in the picture, and like I'd said so long ago each of their actions painted a different, much better picture. Rumus stood so his head was perfectly in the middle of the picture looking amused at his fellow friends. James was using Peter as an armrest while putting bunny ears on Sirius and showing off his temporary tattoo with the words Lily Evans on them. What a multitalented boy. But Sirius was the focus in the picture. He looked startlingly beautiful and confident as he rose a wine glass with a big dog chasing it's tail carved into it towards the camera in a toast to their years here. What a nice bunch of friends. And if you looked close enough you could almost see the adult lurking in them, waiting to take over once they left Hogwarts. But like I said… _Almost_.

I arrived just as the photographer snapped the picture and the crowd around them broke up. I made my way over to Sirius, quietly, not wanting to be noticed, unfortunately all in vain.

"REGINA!" Peter called out

Sirius tuned and saw me, the whole crowd froze. Apparently they all knew about the Gryffindor troublemaker's relationship with the Slytherin troublemaker. He beckoned the photographer over once more and demanded another picture should be taken. And with that he pulled me into his arms and we got a picture of us kissing. Apparently this was Sirius's way of saying everything would be okay. Or he'd had too much champagne. Either way we both won.

* * *

Okay, the school years are officially over. Now I can start on the years after Harry was born. This should be fun. Don't forget to review, just please no flames.


	10. A Hero Is Born

I don't own Harry Potter. I also thought I would place two Snape quotes at the beginning of this chapter, because they were the basis of some of the things Reggie says in this chapter and in my mind I think it was the memory of Reggie who prompted Snape to say these things latter on.

"_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleves, who can not control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories, and allow themselves to be provoked this easily —weak people in other words— they stand no chance against his powers!"_

-Severus Snape, Order of the Phoenix, page 536

"_DON"T CALL ME COWARD_!"

-Severus Snape, Half-Blood Prince, page 604

**

* * *

Chapter ten: A Hero Is Born, An Exile Created, And A Villain Is Conceived**

My seventh year flew by fast and so did a couple years after that. Several of my old friends had returned while old enemies had managed to claw their way back into my life as well. Patricia had a baby over the summer, like we all knew she would do some day, but she kept the baby away from anyone who might want to investigate. Not until the baby was one or two years old did she register it as a newborn.

While I had Sirius back and the rest of the marauders back as well I had also gained Tom, who now insisted, nay, forced me to call him Lord Voldemort. I had lunch with Sirius every Friday and Wednesday, while I spent most of my free time held captive with the other death eaters, sadly that included Sevy.

While I probably spent more time with the death eaters and most of my other free time with the order of the phoenix, I enjoyed whatever time I could have alone with Sirius and his friends. While I did not see how he could possibly still trust Peter, who was much more rat then person now, I enjoyed time with Lily and James. That was, until Harry came. I didn't like the whiny child, who always seemed to need something, even when he got older he was still aggravating and annoying. Sirius would tell me that all children cried and needed, and that it was normal. I still thought Harry was unusually clingy. But I understood why Sirius loved the boy so. I saw it in his eyes when he held the boy; he wanted a child of his own. I did not; I had never much liked small clingy children.

We were sitting at lunch that horrible day, just like any other when Sirius pulled out the small blue box. I was startled to see the beautiful butterfly shaped diamond set in the sliver band. I was startled and overjoyed to see it, but the words I had never imagined saying flowed out of my mouth by mistake.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, but things are just so hectic right now. With the dark lord, and the order. Everything is too stressful, but I promise…someday," I said, not mentioning the silver ring Voldemort had given me. I only wore it when I had too. It was a silver jewel he claimed belonged to Salazar Slytherin. I truly didn't care, because I knew he didn't care about me like Sirius, he only loved the idea of being able to break the will of the only Slytherin girl who did not kiss the ground at his feet. But you just didn't refuse the dark lord, or maybe I didn't. I had always been too much of a coward to do things that could bring harm to me, no matter how brave Sevy thought I was.

"Then why don't you hold onto it? Start wearing it when you're ready," he said, not at all phased by the fact I had just rejected his offer to marry me.

"That sounds good," I said slipping the box into my pocket.

"So did I tell you about Lily and James? They finally chose their secret keeper. James wanted me, but the rest of us agreed it would be better if it was Peter, no one would suspect that."

My mouth fell open, how could they be so stupid? "You did what? Peter is not on your side, you have to trust me on this one, the little rat is a death eater!"

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Sirius demanded, not at all concerned with how I knew this, which was a question he would never get to ask.

"I didn't think you could possibly trust him! Sirius you have to warn Lily and James!"

"I know that," he yelled, taking off down the street, I followed close behind. I wanted to warn my friends as much as Sirius. How could anyone not see that Peter was solely more rodent then human?

As I turned a street I came upon the worst scene I had ever seen in my life. Sirius had actually found Peter, and was proceeding to yell at the small man who only whimpered in return. I sensed a fight, not knowing how to stop it, not thinking of how I should go ahead and warn Lily and James. I just watched the fight.

"How could you!?" Sirius demanded.

"He would have killed me," Peter pleaded with him.

"I don't care! I thought we were friends! How could you betray us like that!?" Sirius said pushing Pettigrew into a wall while swinging a fist.

I saw the idea hit Peter's eyes and called out to Sirius, but not in time.

There was a loud explosion, and I could see the muggles who had joined the crowd watching the fight shriek in pain, when the smoke cleared Sirius was left standing, looking stunned, not at what Pettigrew had done, it was very like Peter to do that, but that he was left alone for the blame. I was the only one who saw the rat run for a sewer vent. I dived for it, but it escaped my fingers. From that moment on he was Wormtail, no longer qualifying for a human name.

I turned just in time to see the ministry pulling Sirius away, trying to keep the muggels from asking any questions. I saw one chance at saving him. I thought of Sevy always telling me I was brave, and for once I felt like it.

"It wasn't him," I screamed, pulling up my sleeve. "He's not a death eater, I am, and Peter Pettigrew isn't dead!"

But no one turned around to see the dark mark branded on my arm. The ministry officials must have thought I was some crazed sweetheart bent on freeing my lover, which was true, but if they had merely turned around they would have seen I was far guiltier then Sirius. But they didn't even give me that curtsey; they just kept walking, pulling Sirius along with them. I had a strange feeling that he didn't mind getting blamed for Peter's death, if Peter hadn't pulled that dirty trick Sirius would have killed him, but the troubled look on his face as he shot one desperate look back towards me, standing like a fool in the middle of the street with the dark mark clearly branded on my arm, was only because he was upset he hadn't killed Peter, he had gotten away. Sirius began to struggle with the officials, trying to run back to me I guess. I think I was crying, but those couldn't be my tears could they? Maybe I was on my knees pleading now, and Sirius wanted to comfort me, but the guards only saw him struggling, and they hit him with a muttered spell that caused him to fall limp. Everything went black after that. For a moment of time I thought I was never going to wake up, but I did, and it was in my own house, on my own bed. Someone in the crowd had been my friend and brought me back home. I knew who, only two people had keys to my house, and one of them was in Azkaban by now.

I immediately pulled out my wand and began to mutter curses at my arm trying to rid myself of the retched mark on my arm. That horrifying tattoo that showed Peter and I had something in common. I didn't want to feel that Peter and I had any similarities. I had never been good at curses, and my anger was getting the better of me as I tried to get rid of the dark mark.

"Reggie! What are you doing!?" Sevy yelled, dropping the mug of coffee he had been bringing me. He saw the blood on my arm and ran over, his wand out, ready to help.

"I'm getting rid of this horrible cursed mark on my arm," I screamed through my tears. The salty teardrops blazed like fire as they hit my bloody arm.

"Don't scare me like that Reggie," he said as he continued to sew up the wound on my arm with his wand. I had successfully managed to get rid of the snake, but the skull would remain a scar for the rest of my life.

"He's a rat, a horrible, horrible rat!" I said.

"Well we've all know that for years," Severus said. "I saw what you did in the crowd, it was very brave," he muttered, trying to make me smile.

"I wasn't brave, I was desperate. Not that any of it helped Sirius!" I cried.

"Don't be like that Reggie, I'm so sorry you lost him, but there will be others. Your too young to think of yourself as a widow, he was just a silly boy, Reggie."

"You only say that because you wish to be one of the others, but if you were a true friend you would be morning his loss as I am. We both know he is as good as dead in that horrible prison."

"Don't shut your emotions off like that Reggie, don't be callous." But what he had meant to say was don't shut me out.

"Severus, only the weak were their emotions on their sleeves, only the weak let someone know how they truly feel. Those controlled by ignorance, by anger, they are weak. I shut my emotions off for my own pleasure, not to spite you, but if you were wise you would do the same."

"Reggie…" he pleaded.

"Don't argue with me. You know as well as I that it's all your fault! If you had never uttered a word about that stupid prophecy then Tom wouldn't have wanted to kill the Potters and Sirius wouldn't have needed to be angry with Peter. You're a rat, just like Pettigrew! I have stayed a spy to help the order, you know this, but you, you're on both sides for one reason Severus! You are on both sides because you are too much of a coward to pick one! Because as it currently stands you have a place to stay no matter which side wins, and why would you give that comfort up?"

"Reggie, please, I would never wish this upon any one, I regret it I do…"

"Don't you dare lie to me," I said, my voice shaking, "Don't you dare. This is just as much your fault as it is Tom's and Pettigrew's. And you can't even honestly say you didn't want this. So don't try to say you feel just as much sorrow as me, because after all these years as your friend I think I deserve the courtesy of honesty!"

"Reggie, there you go again jumping to conclusions," Snape said, he was trying to hold his tongue, trying not to make things worse. "I think you disserve honesty too, so here it is! I will admit to telling the dark lord about the prophecy, I will admit to doing this out of anger towards James, but I feel just as much remorse over this as you do! Two people died tonight because of my decision. A child was orphaned, and a man was thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit. While I admit that I hated this man, that I can not possibly compare my loss to yours at least let it be said that I am sorry for what I did. My decision ruined five lives tonight, if not more, and I regret that. How's that for the honesty you disserve?"

" I'm leaving," I said suddenly jumping from my bed.

I ran through the door leaving my house behind. I would never see it again that much I was sure, but at the moment I could only hope I would never see Severus Snape again. I know I had struck nerves when I had told him only the weak made their feelings obvious. He and I both knew my words had deeper meanings. Only the weak pine after one person for so long when it is painfully clear to them that person was never going to return the feelings. I truly hoped he didn't take my advice, as I apparatedto anywhere, as long as it was far away.

I collapsed in front of a small empty cottage only miles from a muggle village. A small 'for sale' sign hung in the front yard. It was perfect. I collapsed in the front yard as tears slid down my face. What had I done? Once again Reggie the Queen of loneliness had pushed away another friend who was only trying to help.

My hand found the small box in my pocket and I opened it, placing the ring on my finger. It was too late now, but wearing it felt good. I didn't need to worry about how Tom, not Voldemort, but Tom would react. I wasn't going back.

* * *

I think that if Reggie started developing her own character in chapter five it's chapter ten where she really starts to show I'm no longer in charge of her character's development. I mean I could be if I went back and rewrote some stuff, but I don't feel like doing that. I think it's weird how when I started this Reggie's character was very similar to my own personality and now she is like the exact opposite.


	11. A Rock For A Toad

I don't own harry potter. I would like to also say this is my second favoreite chapter just because it reminds me of something from wicked. Not the musical, but the book, I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, but Reggie reminds me of Elphaba in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter eleven

I decided that night that Wormtail and I had more in common then I would have liked, but I accepted it. I learned this when I finished writing an obituary for one Regina Alice Berlinson. I wanted people to leave me alone, to true emotionless bliss. I successfully staged my death writing of how a muggle doctor found a strange kind of poison in my system. I hated fooling the others, especially Sevy, like this, but if I wanted to be left alone it was necessary.

I sent the ring back to Tom, for I still refused to call him Voldemort. I was upset I hadn't gotten to see the look on his face when he received it, but I was also glad not to see Severus's face when he read the paper the next morning.

I lived in silence in my small cottage. I listened to the rumors of the muggle children in much glee. They said the old woman on the hill was a witch, for even thirty was old to the young children. They dared each other to approach my house and I always gave them interesting things to see. Like frogs jumping out the door, or a broom floating above the house. They were children and liked such games. I told myself that I did this for their amusement, but I really did it to frighten them and keep them away from the house.

As much as I liked being their witch I didn't need rumors circulating about an old witch, for I felt much older then I was. I didn't need the ministry snooping around my house. I had put spells around it to keep away the death eaters, ministry, and the order, but if I alarmed the muggles too much someone might come, so eventually I let the children see me being normal. I didn't do things the muggle way, I didn't want to. But I let them see me outside hanging my laundry and chasing rats off the land. Of course I had different reasons for hating rats, but it led the children to believe I was normal.

I read the newspaper in my yard, back to front. It was an odd way to read the newspaper, but the things I was most interested in were not important and therefore in the back. I kept a box full of newspaper clippings about my friends. It contained my fake obituary and continued on to all the news about the death eaters that had been my school friends. I also had the announcement that Dumbledore had been made headmaster of Hogwarts, and a small picture of Malfoy when he had began working for the ministry, and once again with his son Draco at a qudditch game.

One day I was reading the paper back to front looking for the name I had longed to see, but never once happened upon. I assumed this meant he was alive, but I would have enjoyed a little bit more information. I smiled at a child who approached my lawn; he was frightened, a nervous glance in his eyes. He reminded me of a younger, more likeable Wormtail, but he looked like a younger Sirius Black with his shaggy black hair and lean build.

"They told me the witch lives here," he stumbled with his words.

"Why are you here?" I asked, taking pity on the poor muggle boy.

"I'm new, and they promised not to pick on me if I got this rock turned into a frog by the witch," he said holding out a rock.

"Did it never occur to you to switch to rock with a frog from the stream?" I asked putting down my paper, interested by this small boy.

"No ma'am, it didn't. Does the witch live here so I may ask her to change the rock?"

"I am she. However I am afraid I cannot change that rock, us witches like to practice our magic in silence, never showing it to anyone."

"You don't look much like a witch," the boy said, still gingerly holding the rock out to me.

I flattened my black skirts, and ran my fingers through my frizzy dark hair, the perfect image of a witch, "And why is that boy?"

"Well, to me you just look like a lonely widow who's husband died young. Why do they call you a witch?"

"Because I scare them. I showed up here without much warning, and I refuse to go into the village and talk with other humans. But you are right; I'm just a widow with a husband who died young. You will find though, that most people make up stories to make them feel better when they are scarred of something. I let them say I am a witch because such fickle creatures need some story to cling to, but you seem smart boy, so give me the rock and I will trade it with a toad in my garden."

He nodded and handed me the rock. When I came back holding a squeaking frog that had moments ago been the very rock they boy had handed me he smiled and took the frog gingerly.

"Thank you ma'am. If you wish I should tell them you are not a witch."

"No, I rather like being their witch, but if they ever threaten a young man such as yourself by sending them here you may tell him I am no witch, but until then I don't see why we should ruin their fun, and they like having someone to blame when something goes wrong."

"Yes ma'am, I will," the boy said walking down the road.

I smiled as he left, such a young boy was wise not to believe in magic, but foolish as well to turn his back on the possibility.

I went back to reading my paper and when I had finally decided to give up, that this paper held no news of my old friend as well. I turned it over and looked at the front page. I dropped the paper; a startled shriek escaped my lips. Staring up from the paper was Sirius Black. Not Sirius as I had last seen him, attractive and devilish. This Sirius looked mad, crazy, and wild, but given that he had spent roughly ten years in prison I understood why.

He was glaring out of the paper, his eyes darted this way and that. A hint of the devilish gleam from his child hood still there. I read the article, memorizing every word. Sirius had escaped, he was on the loose and the ministry was looking for him, but I intended to find him first.

* * *

As always, please leave reviews, just please, no flames.


	12. Reunion

**Chapter twelve**

I immediately found my fastest owl and scribbled down a letter to Sirius. In the letter I explained my whereabouts and how I had shielded the house with charms to drive back the ministry. I knew sending out a letter such as this one was foolish, but I had to see Sirius again. A new hole in my normally emotionless heart had opened and I had a strange feeling I wouldn't be able to close it again.

I waited weeks for the owl to come home. I was worried the owl would never find him, but three weeks after I sent it out it came back. It was empty handed/taloned but its spirits seemed high, which was hopeful.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

The owl let out a hoot and began to hop around the table. I muttered a curse and the owl began to speak.

"Yes, I found him and delivered the letter. He did not seem pleased or unpleased. He did not give a letter for me to bring back. He gave me this shiny rock though!"

I sighed, I hated talking to my birds, they were so simple minded, and didn't make for much good conversation.

"And where did you find him?"

"He was around Hogwarts. In a close by village. He is reckless, and not worried about being caught."

I quickly muttered the counter curse. I didn't need anything else from the owl. It began to hop around the table trying to break the shiny rock in its beak. I knew owls were supposed to be smart, and most of mine were, but my fastest flyer was not.

If Sirius was at Hogwarts he was undoubtedly looking for Harry, which was not a good thing. Harry, who still thought Sirius had betrayed his parents, would tell the ministry of Sirius's whereabouts immediately. That is if Sirius wasn't caught before he found Harry. I could at least rest assured the Remus Lupin, who had made the paper for being the third DADA teacher since 'the boy who lived' had returned, was inside Hogwarts and might be able to help his old friend out. I did know however that Sirius would find no help from anyone else inside the castle's walls. Even Dumbledore had been a bit skeptical when he read of Wormtail's death.

I searched the paper each day for news of Sirius's arrest, hoping it would not be in the paper that morning. I was quite lonely in my house, I had never needed companionship before now, but news of Sirius had melted my heart. I talked to the smarter owls but they were not as fascinating as the little orphan from the village who came to talk to me named Matthew.

His friends had kept their promise and when he had returned with the toad they had treated him like a king, apparently no one had expected him to ask, much less return. He said he preferred my company though, and I rather liked that. Sometimes I would take him on trips to the beach, myself enjoying the waves, he enjoyed exploring the caves. He was only ten, but wise beyond his years, he had claimed to have grown up too early when his grandfather, the only relative he had ever known, had disappeared one night from his nightly patrols on the property. Matthew, being a very skeptical kid thought his grandfather had been murdered, but it could have simply been that his grandfather simply hadn't felt like returning. From the way Matthew talked about him he didn't seem to have much of a sense of responsibility, or sanity for that matter. To match his sorrows I told him of how my husband had been murder by an old school friend who had managed to escape the police. I wasn't completely lying.

It just so happened that one morning I had been planning to take Matthew to the beach. I gathered my black traveling cloak and made sure that the dishes were doing a good job of scrubbing themselves before sitting down to a nice cup of tea. There was a loud pounding on the door and I headed over worried, Matthew didn't make as much noise when he visited. The boy was small and weak, therefore he was quite.

I slowly opened the door with my wand at the ready to face a tall man with long dark hair standing on my porch and a hippogriff grazing on my front lawn. His eyes gleaming with sarcasm and his face twisted into a proud smirk. He wasn't the handsome boy of his youth, but with a little sunlight and some much needed food he could be back to his good looks soon.

In his arms he held a copy of the daily prophet with a headline reading 'SiriusBlackevadestheministry_again_.'

"Again?" I asked mockingly an eyebrow raised in question.

"It's wonderful to see you as well after so many years," he said smiling and dropping the paper into a satchel he had slung over his shoulder.

"I have missed you Sirius," I told him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He caught my left hand and lovingly stroked the diamond ring on my finger I had simply forgotten to ever take off after the night I arrived. He obviously recognized it.

"Come in, I was expecting company, but please come in. You have so much to tell me about what's been going on at Hogwarts," I said pulling him in through the front door.

After I had made sure that we were seated at the living room table and Sirius had food to eat and Buckbeak the hippogriff was tied up out back happily munching in my vegetable patch I begged him for information on our old friends.

"I saw him Reggie, and he is more like his father then I could have ever imagined. He looks like James as well. Such a bright boy, he helped me escape. He has his mothers compassion and his fathers sense of pride. Me and Buckbeak, I'm afraid the hippogriff is a wanted criminal as well, however he is probably more guilty then I," Sirius said between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he is wonderful, but what of Remus and… Dumbledore." I knew the other name I wanted to say, but I couldn't bring myself to speak it aloud, not when I had hidden it from myself for so long.

"Well, Moony is optimistic as always. He agrees that Harry is much like James. As you probably know he used to teach defense against the darks arts, not any more. Apparently werewolves aren't welcome at Hogwarts. I also saw your friend's son, what was his name…Draco. Such a strange lad, and evil to the bone, much like Snivillus. He's teaching potions now, gives Harry a pretty hard time; I'm fairly convinced he is a death eater as well. Funny thing though, when I was asking around everyone was fairly convinced you were dead. Remus as well as several others. I didn't ask Snape though; even I am not so cruel as to rub the death of an old friend in someone's face. So please explain to me, why do they think you died?" Sirius said, stuffing food in his mouth in-between every word. He would have to work on his manners.

"I faked my death, I had to get away from it all, it was too much. So I came here. I like the solitude of it all. I feel like I've traveled back in time, I have to do my own laundry and I plant my own vegetables. It's really nice here, but if you're looking for gossip I have none, I left the very night you were arrested."

There was a knock on the door that cut me off; I had been about to ask more about Severus. Matthew had been waiting at the door for some time now, and I had to explain to him that I had an old friend in town and I wouldn't be able to go out today or tomorrow for that matter. Once he had left I turned around to see Sirius had stopped stuffing food in his mouth to meet me with a blank stare.

"He's a bit young to be visiting, isn't he?" Sirius asked, a joke in his voice.

"He's ten and parentless. I play as his chaperone, plus he makes for pleasant conversation when one is alone for so long."

"So you're playing the part of mother now? I never thought I would see the day. Yes, I remember the way you used to look down at your nose at little Harry. 'Why is he always crying Sirius?' 'He always seems to need something Sirius!' 'Why can't they just leave him alone to play with the light socket Sirius?' So now you mean to tell me you enjoy the company of a child. I find that hard to believe."

"I'm no more his mother then anyone else. But unlike Harry, Matthew is not as demanding, and he doesn't cry as much."

"Harry was three, this boy is ten," Sirius said going back to his food. I herd the question in his voice; I could always tell what he wanted to say.

"The boy is not my own Sirius. He's an orphan that lives in the village. I don't have room in this house for a child."

"I hope you have room for me," Sirius said rising from the table, "I plan to stay awhile."

"There will always be room for you."


	13. Tearful Goodbyes And Weeping Hellos

Wow, I knew I was bound to make at least two mistakes, so here is the second major one. I skipped over this chapter when posting it.

**

* * *

Chapter thirteen **

Unfortunately my time with Sirius did not last as long as I had hoped. Only a couple months after he had arrived did he receive a letter from Harry announcing that he had been placed in the triwizard tournament. I begged him not to go but he insisted he had to be close to Harry, just to keep the boy safe. He told me it was his responsibility as the boy's godfather. I had twisted the gold ring on my finger that Sirius had bought me and asked what his responsibility as a husband was.

So we hadn't been truly married. It's hard to do when one of you is a convict and the other has been legally dead for over ten years. But we referred to each other as husband and wife, and I had changed my last name to Black. Not legally of course, neither Sirius nor I liked the legal side of anything, but that's what I called myself, and Sirius, when he was mad and using my full name. Regina Alice Black. It sounded nice.

So Sirius was off, leaving me alone again. He wrote frequent letters to me explaining everything to me, and promising he would return once Harry was safe. He never did return to that house though. He wrote me a letter near the end of that year explaining how Lord Voldemort was back and he needed to stay close to Harry. He was staying in his child hood home with the rest of the order and wanted me to come. He asked I send Buckbeak ahead of me with my answer.

Of course I sent Buckbeak, eager to join Sirius. I packed up everything in the house in under two days. It was a very small house. I said goodbye to Matthew explaining that I would be gone for a very long time visiting old friends. The boy almost cried, but I didn't have time to worry about the child's feelings I left that night once I was cloaked in darkness. I didn't want to apparate, using large amounts of magic drew unwanted attention to someone who wanted not to be noticed. Instead I traveled by foot.

Upon arriving at the house I was welcomed into open arms when Remus answered the door. A welcoming party was waiting for me, but only one face did I recognize and that was Remus. Where was Sirius?

"It's so good to see you again Regina!" Remus said giving me a hug and then introducing me to everyone standing in the hallway. Tonks, Molly, and Arthur.

I shook their hands a bit stunned as they each explained who they were. Molly and Arthur had a son that was close to Harry, and Tonks was a friend of Remus's. But I was no longer listening to Molly drone on and on about her wonderful life. I stopped listening after she announced she was the mother of seven children. She was either very irresponsible or very insane. Maybe a little of both. I had spotted a man in a dark cloak lecturing a tall boy with red hair about spying on the adults. This boy was almost if not an adult himself and didn't seem to enjoy the criticism.

"Sevy," I yelled running up to him and throwing my arms around his neck. At first he seemed shocked to see me, but then he recovered and returned the hug.

With tears streaming down my face I said the words, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to, but please I'm not a little boy. I have a reputation as a professor to protect, call me Severus."

"You might have grown, but I am still the little school girl I once was, and I will call you Sevy whenever I like."

"Sevy?" the boy with red hair asked.

"That's professor Snape to you!" Sevy growled, still wrapping his arms around my waist, still a bit shocked by my arrival, and judging by his stern manner, he was probably a bit shocked at the physical contact as well.

"Sevy?" the boy asked again, repressing laughter.

"Respect your elders. Now run along and play Fred," Molly said, this was clearly one of her children.

"Mother, please. I'm seventeen I don't _play_!" the boy said, storming away.

"Regina, you must be so hungry after such a long trip why don't we find you something to eat," Remus suggested, his voice breaking the hug between Sevy and me. After so long Severus still seemed a bit reluctant to let go.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We haven't had guests in so long, I'm forgetting my manners," Molly said, wandering into the kitchen. I waited for the others to leave the room before catching Snape on his way out the door.

"Where are you going so soon?"

"I have business, but I will be back. I promise. I thought you were dead Reggie, I thought maybe you had…no, it was too horrible to think. But I thought it was my fault. I'm so glad your back Reggie," he said letting a tear or two escape his eye before he quickly wiped them away. "I didn't mean anything I said back then about how you should get over Sirius. I saw a chance and I went for it. I'm sorry."

"No, Severus, as always this is my fault, not yours. But don't worry, I'm not dead, and I'm not likely to poison myself anyway, not now not ever."

"So you'll be here when I get back?"

"Yes, I will be right here."

"Good, I have so much to tell you."

And with that he slipped through the door into the night sky.

I hurried into the kitchen, where a place had been set for me to eat supper. I was halfway through the wonderful meal Molly had prepared when Sirius walked in startled.

"Why didn't anyone tell me she was here yet?" he asked walking over and sweeping me out of the chair and into his arms.

"You were with that bloody bird thing, and we know how much you love that horrible messy creature," Molly said cleaning away my plates while Sirius cradled me in his arms, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Well, I don't love it half as much as I love Reggie, someone should have told me."

"Well now you know. Regina is here. Now the poor girl has been traveling all night so I suggest you find her a place where she could rest. We might have to move some things around…but we can probably fit her in with Harry and his friends," Remus began to think out loud, but Tonks cut him off by placing her hand on his arm.

"Sirius, none of us would think any less of you if you gave her your bed, just get her a place to sleep before she faints of exhaustion," Tonks said quietly.

I never got the chance to ask where he was going to take me because I fell asleep in his arms on the way up the stairs. Apparateing takes a lot out of you.

* * *

OMG! I can't belive I skipped this chapter, oh well, it's here now. 


	14. Catching Up On Old Friends

**Chapter fourteen**

It was good to be back in the order, even better to be back with Sirius. I tended to stay by my self when Sirius, Remus, or Severus weren't around. Severus pretended to be shocked that I no longer enjoyed being the center of attention, but we had both known that was something I was bound to grow out of.

"I wish you could see Cissy's boy," Severus told me one day over lunch, "You would really love him. He's an excellent kid, but with Lucius as his father he can't show it to well. I truly believe that Lucius is the only death eater who actually wants to be one. Well, him and Bellatrix."

"I wish I could see him as well, do you have photographs, of course not, why would you?" I said, I was tired from being up late last night; this house was hard to sleep in, and even harder to get used to.

"Actually I have a picture from the last quidditch game. I have it because of Narcissa, but Draco is in it as well, along with the rest of Slytherin quidditch team and a couple of fans," he said pulling out his wallet and finding a picture of the filled with people. He handed the wallet to me so I could look through it.

I just happened to notice the first picture in his wallet was of him and me at his graduation. From the way the picture stuck to the plastic casing I got the feeling he had never taken it out since my disappearance. Finally I found the quidditch team picture. Cissy was standingf in the corner of the picture, probably the only one she had been in for years. Her good looks had started to fade as she became the resemblance of a living ghost. She was admiring her son from afar.

It didn't take long to find Cissy's son, he looked just like her, but he had the additude of his father, I could tell by the way he stole attention from the rest of his team. I couldn't believe she had a child when she was the same age as me.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to a girl in the corner of the picture by Cissy

"That's Patricia's daughter, everyone still thinks the girl is fifteen, instead of seventeen. It's truly such a shame, I want her out of my class as soon as possible, she's just like her mother."

"Frivolous? Evil? A slut?"

"I'd go with she does anything to get her way," Severus said, his voice showing some true pain, unfortunately he had taken my advice, and it was hard to read much of his real emotions now a days.

"Has anyone figured out the father yet?" I asked. Just looking at this girl I had a pretty good guess. She looked nothing like her mother with her black hair and large nose. I could be wrong, with my guess at who her father was, it was probably better no one knew. Severus seemed to see my train of thought written on my face because he quickly brought the fucos away from himself.

"No, she was raised by Patricia's current, third husband. They call her Parkinson after her mother."

"And what of Cissy, is Draco her only son?"

"Yes, I think she sees the way Lucius treats him and is worried to have another child. I think she regrets marring Lucius. Potter, James's son, says she always looks uncomfortable with her family because of Draco, but I think it's because of Lucius."

"Please, don't talk to me about James's son. I hear enough about him from Sirius but I still think the boy is too dependent on everyone else. If he is meant to kill the Dark Lord on his own he will defiantly fail."

"You claim you don't like him because he is juvenile and needy, but I think you are truly jealous that you have to split your time with Sirius, and even more so that you have to split it with a young boy. You should find someone who doesn't spend his time with many other people, maybe someone who resents Potter in general," Severus suggested

"Please, I've only been back for three months and you are already playing at this again? But more importantly I am not, nor will I ever be jealous of a child! And as long as we're being totally honest I'll tell you why you hate him. Because you see an old rival and no matter how long it's been since your school days you can't seem to let those things go and give the boy a chance. I'd be willing to bet you hated him even before you spoke to him."

As I stormed up the stairs I realized what I was doing again. Instead of admitting Severus was right I was getting angry because I knew he was and I didn't like having predictable behavior.

As I walked up the stairs I caught a glimpse of the children talking in their room. It was truly amazing how much Harry looked like his father, and even more so how much Hermione looked like a younger me. It got spookier as well, when I had realized that Ronald looked like Lupin without the scars and blonde hair. Everything in this building was destined to remind me of my childhood, I didn't like that, and I hated this house, but as long as Harry was near I would never convince Sirius to leave, and I could never leave without him.

Harry was complaining as usual about his adventures, he didn't notice the jealousy burning in his friend's eyes. If Harry wasn't careful with how he treated his friends he could end up reliving his father's life, with Ronald playing the role of Wormtail. Neither of the boys noticed the way Hermione sat quietly glancing at Ronald, could there be a possible crush there? Probably not.

I continued on to my bedroom where I tried yet again to write a letter to Cissy. But in the end I decided not to. I didn't want the death eaters to know I was back, and if Severus hadn't found the need to tell her there was good reason. I did wish to hear more about her life though, things that only she could tell me.

I didn't go down to dinner that night; I continued to study the horcrux that I knew Tom had. I planned to help and I had been the one that suggested Albus go looking for the Slytherin ring. I was trying to find another one when Sirius came into our room to tell me he was taking Harry to the train station. I warned him not to, but he did anyway. I wasn't surprised when I herd Severus and Sirius bickering about how even as a dog Sirius had been recognized. This was one argument I didn't feel the need to defend Sirius in, I totally agreed with Severus. Sirius needed to be more careful; if he were caught he wouldn't be the only one to suffer.

It wasn't much after that argument when Sirius woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me he was leaving for the ministry.

"This has something to do with Harry doesn't it?" I said getting out of bed

"Yes, he's in trouble, so the order and I are going to help. Now go back to bed."

"No, I'm going with you and the order, I want to help Harry too," I lied, I really wanted to help Sirius.

"No, I promise I will be back soon, it's just a few death eaters, we can easily take care of it. Go get some rest, I'll be home before you wake up," he promised while heading out the door.

He wasn't. He never did come home.

* * *

I realize that wizards don't carry wallets, because they use coins not paper money, but I don't care. Why else would Snape have a picture of Narcissa and Draco so close by if it wasn't in his wallet? (And no Brianna, he doesn't wear a locket!) As always I love reviews, just please no flames. 


	15. Till Death Do We Part

**Chapter fifteen**

I waited at the top of the stairs for them to come home. I couldn't sleep knowing that Sirius was out battling for his life. When they finally did come home I wasn't surprised, but very disappointed he was not with them. Maybe he was taking Harry back to school, that had to be it.

"How are we going to tell her," I herd Remus whisper, and I knew then Sirius wasn't coming home.

"The poor dear will be so upset, we shouldn't wake her. She probably won't be getting much rest after this," Molly Weasley answered.

I didn't waste time. I knew what I would do; I knew what I had to do. I knew what was in my nature.

It took only ten minutes to pack up all my belongings in a suitcase and latch it shut.

I was running away again. I knew that no one but Severus would know where I was, and I knew that he wouldn't come looking. He had always known that I wouldn't listen to much that I didn't want to hear, and he knew I wouldn't want him begging me to come home.

As I ran out the door, my suitcase dragging behind me, three pictures fell off the nightstand and stopped me dead in my tracks. I picked them up and looked gingerly though them. The first was of the marauders, all four of them. It was from the graduation night, and they all seemed so happy as if they didn't have a glimpse of the future, because they didn't.

Why couldn't I have all my marauders back? Now two of them were dead, and another was a death eater. Only Remus was left, and with so much loss in his everyday life he had become a broken shell of a person, almost completely emotionless.

I realized the picture was making me cry, so I pushed it aside to see the one lying under it. This picture was worse then the first. It stopped me in my tracks and made me put the suitcase down. The picture was of Severus and me on his graduation night. It made me realize I couldn't run away from him again. I had seen how much emotional damage the last time had cost him, and he was still recuperating from it. What would happen if I left again? But honestly how much worse could he get? It wasn't like he was going to kill someone, was he?

I pushed this picture away too, because I didn't like realizing I was wrong and the picture that lay underneath that one reminded me of why I was leaving. I quickly hurried out the door with renewed strength, leaving the three pictures on the floor. The one of Sirius and me kissing was left on top.

I ran straight down the stairs and right into Severus's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Reggie," he mumbled.

"No, no your not!"

"Reggie, I know this must be hard for you, and I would never wish this upon you. I wouldn't even wish this on Sirius. Please understand I'm here for you, I promise."

"Just tell me who killed him," I said. I knew I was shaking with anger, but I didn't mind, and neither did Severus.

"Now, don't go getting any stupid ideas of revenge, but it was Bellatrix."

"Cissy's sister?"

"Yes. Again I'm so sorry. You can stay with me however long you need. Unless you want to stay here, but I figured, the memories and all."

"I'm not staying Severus. I can't. I have a home and this isn't it. Even when Sirius was here this wasn't it. I can't stay here with no reason to stay."

"I'll be your reason to stay, please don't leave me again Reggie," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I'll stay for one night, and one night only Sevy," I whispered in his ear.

He seemed to understand because he didn't pull away when I kissed him, but when I began to undo his tie he did.

"One night isn't long enough," he said, "Sirius just died, and I'll never be what he was to you. If you won't stay with me because we're friends, then go now. I thought maybe you would want a friend at this time, but if you're only staying for one reason then go. I won't stop you. You're right, this isn't your home."

I could here the tears in his voice, and I respected his decision. He was turning down everything he had wanted since he was twelve, and it was all to protect me. It wasn't till I was standing on the lawn of my little farmhouse cottage where I had lived once Sirius was arrested that I realized it wasn't to protect me, but to protect him. What I had offered him wasn't what he had wanted since he was twelve. He had wanted me to love him in return, but tonight he had realized he would never get that. I felt for him. And I realized that once again I was alone. I had pushed everyone away, and for once I felt bad about it. For once I was lonely.

That's when I saw a small figure coming up the path with a flashlight. Who would be coming here at this time of night?

Matthew.

So I wasn't completely alone.

* * *

Ok, I just had to throw that in about Snape killing someone. I also think it's a bit weird that Reggie was more emotional about Sirius getting arrested then Sirius dying. But I don't feel like rewriting it, so I'm just going to say that its because she had lived so long without him she was used to him being gone. 


	16. Revenge Is Sweet

**Chapter sixteen**

Matthew had been coming that night because that's what he did every night. He said it was so hard to believe that I was gone that he refused to believe it at all. I told him everything about me past because the boy disserved to know. He disserved to know because he was by now they closest thing I had to a child, and a friend. He helped me carefully plan my revenge, and we came up with the perfect plan.

I was going to destroy one of Tom's many horcruxes because Tom disserved it. And because it was what Sirius would have wanted, me helping Harry. Matthew wanted to come too but I told him it was too dangerous for him, apparently the boy was more observant then I thought because he told me it was too dangerous for me.

About a month before I left to find the locket, I had pinpointed its location and was planning my rout when Matthew came to my door in tears.

"I'm too old to stay in the orphanage," he sobbed, "They are moving me to a boarding school somewhere far away. They say no one would adopt a thirteen-year-old."

I calmed the boy and sent him home. As the months built up I was realizing I was less capable of doing things on my own. I needed help, and Matthew wanted to help. I adopted him from the orphanage, and took him into my home. We didn't stay there for long, we left for the cave where the locket was hidden and managed to brake in. I had taught Matthew everything I knew about magic because from all my memories of Tom I knew he would have the horcrux heavily guarded.

On the trip there Matthew asked how I'd known the locket would be the horcrux, and I answered that Tom had a love for trophies, valuable objects, and harping on sad memories. The locket fit into all of them.

I had been right about the heavy security, and I understood why Tom had done this. The swim, the blood, it was all designed to weaken the enemy. The swim had been hard on me but Matthew had helped. He even offered to pay the door with his blood, but I refused that. It would be my blood, I wanted it to be. I couldn't stand the many memories of Tom that had come flooding back, so I wanted to spite him. I wanted to be the one to pay. To make him pay. Matthew got confused the way I avoided the traps in the cave, the way I always knew the next step. I informed him that I intended to make Tom pay for forcing me to be close to him. I intended to make him pay for teaching me his tricks.

The boat we had to ride in was small. And even though Matthew was a small skinny boy, we both barley fit. He told me he would cross the lake on his own, whether he was worried about my safety or his own I couldn't be sure, but I refused this offer as well. I wanted to be the one to destroy Tom, or part of him. I wanted to be the cause of his downfall. Revenge had consumed me.

"_Now, don't go getting any stupid ideas of revenge," Severus's voice reminded me_

But he was talking about revenge on Bellatrix right? He couldn't possibly have known I would attempt to bring Tom down armed only with my wand and a thirteen-year-old boy.

Matthew's shock brought me out of my daydream of Sevy's voice.

"There are dead bodies in the water!" he said startled.

"Yes, I know. Don't upset them, they might hurt you," I said calmly as if we were discussing the weather.

"Oh, that's much better," he whispered, his face going beyond ghostly pale.

When we reached the island I wasted no time summoning a glass to drink. I knew the potion wouldn't be lethal, but I also knew that if I drunk it I would be incapable of retrieving the horcrux.

"You can't drink it. I understand revenge Regina, but this isn't all about you anymore. I'll drink it, this isn't a choice, you brought me here to protect you, and I will do just that."

Without another word he drank. I admired his strength; I knew it must have been hard for him to keep drinking. I expected that I would have to force him to, but he gulped it down, shuttering in pain, but still drinking. He was the most loyal, determined, and slightly deranged person I knew. When he had drained the basin his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. I panicked not knowing what to do. I hadn't expected Tom would kill the person drinking, I hadn't expected it to be poison. But slowly I remembered what Sevy had said about the main cure for poisons was a bezoar. I summoned one and shoved it into Matthew's mouth hoping it would help. It did, very little, but he stood once more, trying to show strength. I guess knowing a little about potions had been a useful skill after all.

"I need water," he begged.

"No, Matthew, you can't," I said, startled, but not daring to grab the horcrux.

"Water, please," he begged as tears rolled down his face.

"The dead bodies Matthew, if I get you water, they'll come."

He cried in silent tears now. But he didn't beg for more water.

I took the locket from the basin, and I replaced it with a new locket.

I had put a note inside it that read:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

By now the inferi were rushing at us. I lit a fire to keep them away, but they continued forward. I propped Matthew on my shoulder and fought off the inferi with fire. It was a miracle we made it out of the cave, and even more so we got back home, but once we left the cave Matthew had gained some of his strength back, and helped me reach our home.

I was feeling weirder every step I took, and when he reached the cabin I was in more pain then I could have imagined. Poor Matthew looked even more frightened then usual.

"Go to town," I said grabbing his shirt color, "Get a doctor from the hospital and hurry as fast as you can!"

"But they don't understand magic, they won't be able to help," he said, startled at how strange I was acting.

"This isn't magic, this is something they will understand!" I yelled.

I watched him run out the door and down the road. He didn't look back but I could tell he was frightened. He was doing what most children do. Normally he was swift, but since he was frightened his limbs failed him as he swayed and lurched, moving as fast as he could, but certainly not as graceful.

* * *

Well, I've only got two chapters after this one before the end of the story. And I was worried that I wouldn't have it done by July. 


	17. My Childhood Friend: A Murderer

**Chapter seventeen**

I looked out the front door many months after our adventure to see Matthew working in the garden. He had grown much taller over these months, and much older as well. The terror of the cave had drifted away, but the loyalty and the need to help me around the house hadn't. The only thing that had changed was that he now carried around a bottle of water everywhere he went.

He was being taunted by a group of kids. I didn't stop them, I let him fight his own battles because that's what was good for him, and to be fair I think he liked it. I was just worried that one day he would snap and lose control of the vast knowledge of spells I had thought him and end up killing one of them.

"You think you're better then us because you got adopted but now your worse. Now you're a son of a witch," one of the boys snickered before running away. To be honest I thought the children would let go of the witch thing over time, but it turns out I will always be their witch. Matthew and I both agreed, however that it was a bit foolish for fifteen and sixteen-year-olds to cling to childhood fears like that.

"Doesn't it bother you?' I asked bringing him his lunch.

"No, because they think they're funny, but they are exactly right," he said laughing.

"Come inside when ever your ready," I said heading back inside.

About an hour later Matthew came running inside, panting.

"We have visitors!" he announced.

"I highly doubt that," I said stepping outside.

Matthew was right; someone was definitely coming down the steep mountain. No, not just one person, two. The taller one seemed to be able to balance on the rocks of the jagged cliffs, and bounded from ledge to ledge with the greatest of ease, but the smaller one slipped every other step he took, and it was up to his traveling companion to pull him up to his feet.

"How can you be sure they are for us? They are probably just traveling to the muggle village three miles north."

" Because then they would have taken the trail around the mountain, they obviously don't want to be seen by the non magic folk in this area. The black cloaks also tip them off as wizards. Should I bring them down the shot cut, in case they have important news?" Matthew asked.

"No, that's fine. Let them prove just how much they want to see us. One who doesn't want to be seen rarely brings good news."

"How do you know?" Matthew asked, poking his chin out to help him look superior, he was already taller then me.

"Because fourteen years ago a small girl appeared on this land, only because she wished not to be seen. If any one had bothered to ask her what news she brought the only words she would have said was 'he's gone and I'll never see him again.' No, Matthew, let them climb down. I have an inkling of an idea of who they are, and it would be no trouble to any one other then me if they were to not make it down the mountain but I'm willing to take that chance. Leave them be, and tell me when they get closer," I said heading back inside.

An hour later Matthew came back inside. "Come see if your inkling was correct," he said pulling me out the door.

I had of course guessed correctly of one of my visitors, but the blonde one was a bit more puzzling. I couldn't see the details of his face, but I knew he wasn't just shorter then the tall figure, he was younger.

"Thank you Matthew, now please go to bed, and stay there. If you can help it make sure Cassie is quiet as well," I said. The boy looked as if he was ready to protest, but he realized I would not ask him to do this if there was not a good reason.

I quickly began tidying the house, not in a friendly way either. I stuffed Matthew's clothes into the closet, and put everything of Cassie's in that closet as well. At the last moment I thought to put the destroyed horcrux and some potions that would not be seen as 'friendly' in the closet. Everyone said that there were skeletons in everyone's closet, but I had never thought it true before. All the while I asked myself two questions: why did I care what the visitors thought of my secrets, and why were they coming at this time?

When they arrived at the door I was ready to answer, and I prayed that Matthew could keep Cassie silent. For some reason I didn't want Severus to see them.

Slowly I opened the door when the knocking came and felt a strange sense of relief and shame as I opened the door to the two figures.

Severus stood tall, and proud. But there was something strange about him. A sense of regret? Maybe a deep depression.

The person that stood next to him was even more shocking. I didn't need to be introduced. The tall blonde boy was a spiting image of his mother, but he had his father's cold unfeeling eyes. He didn't seem to be as upset as Sevy.

Both of them stood holding their arms as if they were on fire. It must have been from the dark mark. What had they done to upset Tom so much? What had they done to upset Severus so much?

"Sit," Severus ordered the boy pointing at my couch.

The boy sat down silently looking around the house.

"Reggie, it's been so long," he said pulling me into a hug, unaware of the way Cissy's son was staring. "I haven't seen you since the night he died. Oh, how I regret the decision I made."

"I respect you for your decision," I assured him.

"That doesn't mean I don't regret it," he said pulling away from our hug.

"Why are we here?" Draco said standing from the couch.

"Sit!" Sevy ordered and Draco sat, "Draco needs a place to hide, Reggie. I just killed Dumbledore, it was what he wanted, he wanted me to protect Draco and Harry. Don't you think he would have rather died at the hand of a friend then those who have made it their life goal to kill him? Reggie, I hate myself for it, and I admit, I was a bit selfish. How could I allow those… monsters the pleasure of killing him? I didn't want to Reggie, I hate myself for it. But when he spoke my name, I herd what he was telling me. He was dieing, and he knew it. He wanted me to be the one to kill him; he, like me, didn't want to give the others the pleasure. I did it because that's what he wanted me to do, and I did it because I promised Cissy I would help her son, please don't think I am a monster like the rest of them. You know I have never been and will never be truly one of them."

"A monster? Severus, I never would. You can always stay here, there might not be much room, but I've been known to harbor a fugitive before," I said, acting as if all my school friends told me they were murderers every day.

"I'm not staying here, it's too small!" Draco announced, standing again.

"Boy! You have one place to hide don't offend her! And I wasn't proposing you stay here, but that's not important, apologize to Regina!"

"That's ok, Sevy. Maybe he is just scared, he has just witnessed murder. As I said before that's not a child's game," I said apologizing for the boy.

Severus was about to speak when an ear splitting cry came from the back room. Matthew appeared clad in only his sweat pants carrying small Cassie.

"I think she's hungry," he offered her to me, "Who are they?"

Sevy's eyes had gone wide at the sight of the child, not Matthew, but Cassie. "Is she yours?" he asked.

"Yes, Sirius's daughter. Her name is Cassiopeia, Cassie for short. I was pregnant the night I left. Matthew Bryce is also my son, but not by blood."

"You're a mother, I'm sorry to say this but I never imagined the day. But now I know you won't be too upset at my proposition. I have to go back to help Harry, now that Dumbledore is gone. I want to leave Draco in your care. Please take him into the muggle world and disappear. I will send word when it is safe to come back," Severus said, now allowing Draco to stand.

"Let me get Cassie's bag," Matthew said hurrying back into the back room. He understood we would be leaving tonight.

"I will miss you," I said kissing Severus on his cheek.

"You can always come back after the war, I would love it if you did," he said, but we both knew I wasn't coming back.

Matthew appeared in the door holding a bag of his and Cassie's possessions. Draco followed Matthew and me out the door and into the night. Into our new lives.

* * *

Ok only one chapter left to go. Also if anyone noticed (although I doubt you did unless you are a real hardcore Harry Potter fan. Hell I didn't even think of it until my friend suggested it and still I didn't get the connection) I made Matthew's last name Bryce, like the gate keeper that was killed by Voldemort in the fourth book. And I think earlier I mentioned something about Matthew living with his grandfather until one night his granddad just disappeared. My friend and I like to imagine that Matthew is the grandson of the gatekeeper. 


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everyone had left the church except for four people.

There was a dark looking boy who was using anger to shield him from his tears. He was about Seventeen and he wasn't meeting anyone's eyes. His dark glare was fixed on a floor tile; his mind was repeating the phrase 'what now?' He stood alone, away from the other three people in the church.

Draco stood holding Cassie in his arms. He was worried about the four-year-old who refused to cry; this little girl was much like her mother. He hadn't even needed to explain what was going on, the little girl seemed to understand. Draco couldn't understand why she had been left in his custody. He wasn't a father; he never would be a good father. He was only twenty-one. Wasn't that supposed to be an age for fun? Why did he have to be a father now?

The man next to him stood in silence, his eyes filled with tears, but out of respect for Regina's no crying policy he refused to let them go. The man held a single red rose in his hands. Regina wouldn't have wanted this. The sadness and all the tears. She had loved parties: happy parties. There should be balloons and confetti, she would have wanted that.

"It's time to go," Matthew said stepping forward and taking Cassie out of Draco's arms. In the wizard world he was old enough to live on his own, he was an adult, but he wouldn't. He had been a loyal friend of Regina, so he would be a loyal friend to Cassie. He would help Draco raise her.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," Draco said. After Matthew had left he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "She died in her sleep, it was peaceful. It was her time, and you can't say she hadn't lived enough. Her life was full of wonder and adventure, so don't get depressed, you know she wouldn't want that."

"She was so young," the man whispered.

"Maybe physically, but you know mentally she had seen enough. We were lucky to know her, you were lucky to know her," Draco said. He slowly left the church; it was time to go, just like Matthew had said. Draco had a lot to think about in the near future.

The man with the rose remained. He knew he should leave too.

"Reggie, I never stopped respecting you," he said, placing the rose on her casket. A single tear escaped his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Reggie wouldn't want him to cry, she would want him to be happy, she always wanted him to be happy.

The memories flashed before his eyes, it was strange. Reggie was dead, but instead of her seeing her life before she died, he was seeing her life now as it flashed before his own eyes.

He saw the twelve-year-old girl sitting by the lake with the thirteen-year-old boy's head resting on her shoulder. She was doing her best to fix the gash on his temple left by James. Loathing was a funny thing, but even stranger yet was how Reggie didn't support his feelings about James, but she knew of them, and understood them. She didn't bother to lecture him about how he disserved the cut because he had started it; she simply went about healing it the proper way. Her gentle touch was all he needed; to him it told him that if he were seriously injured he wouldn't be the only one to be upset. It was a new feeling, he thought he loved her.

The scene by the lake faded and now it was in the dungeons. The fourteen-year-old girl sat, her head on his shoulder as tears streamed through her eyes. How could anybody be so insensitive? Reggie was a better quidditch player then all the other people on the team, but Lucius didn't want a female on his team. He told her about how Malfoy would understand he'd made a mistake soon and she'd be back on the team soon as possible. He soothingly stroked her hair as he thought to himself about the perfect potion to place in Malfoy's drink to make him pay.

Again the scene faded and reappeared to a dark ally outside of a brick house. He was fumbling with his keys while he tried to keep Reggie in his arms. She was unconscious, and yet there were still tears appearing on her ghostly white ashen cheeks. How could she miss Sirius? So he was in jail, and he might not have disserved it this time, but he was still an ass. But he quickly dismissed the thought. If Reggie were sent to jail he would miss her, even if Malfoy wouldn't understand.

This scene faded too eventually and then reappeared in a small muggle cottage. He hugged her goodbye, and he knew it was really goodbye this time. They had parted ways before, but this time both of them knew it was for good. He made a mental note of her frantic expression as she gathered her two children together and rushed them out the door with Draco following behind. She didn't look back at him. She had never been one for long farewells. But he would often look back to that last moment. Always.

He thought about the potions he had made over the last two years for the people who had lost loved ones. Potions to forget. George Weasley had ordered one against his mothers protest. It must have been hard losing his twin in battle. Remus had been another when Tonks had died. So many people, but Cissy stuck out the most, she had claimed not to miss Lucius but to want to forget the time before he died. It would be so easy to make a potion for himself, but did he want to? Reggie was too good to forget, no it was hard now, but in years to come he would like to look back and remember her. Forgetting was not an option.

"I will never stop respecting you," he whispered.

And with that Severus Snape left the church.

_**The end**_

* * *

Yes, I do feel it necessary to put "the end" at the end of all my stories. I know this chapter didn't have much point, so I'll tell you it's main purpose was to include my three favorite scenes in Reggie's past that I had cut out of the fanfiction for being too short, or too pointless. Once again I have the sequel syndrome and will maybe write one about Cassie, I'm not sure. Anyway thanks to Brianna for pointing out all the mistakes I made, and thanks again for not getting mad when I didn't fix them. I like my flawed story. Also if anyone has theories about the seventh book I would love to hear them (Thanks to '_The knights who until recently said Ni'_ for your theories, I found the reference to the locket and your right, it does seem kind of like Sirius's brother is RAB. It's amazing that I had not seen that since the fifth book is my friend's favorite book and I swear she has it memorized word for word.) Well, I guess that's the end of my story, so I'll see you guys later if I ever get another fanfiction posted on this site. 


End file.
